


The Legend Unmasked

by pamz



Series: The Legend Continues [11]
Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Consensual Sex, F/M, Kidnapping, Mild Language, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamz/pseuds/pamz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A misunderstanding leads to Victoria being kidnapped, which sets in motion a series of events leading to the unmasking of a legend.  The 11th and final story of my Legend Continues series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to be tweaking this story here and there as I post. Probably nothing too major, just errors and typos I spot along the way. The first two chapters are part of the very first fanfic I wrote back in 1991.

**EARLY JUNE 1825**

It was a late afternoon one warm spring day that found Diego de la Vega and his adopted son Felipe sitting at a table on the front porch of the tavern. They were drinking fresh orange juice and sorting through the collection of rocks they had gathered earlier that day.

Diego had not insisted that the young man accompany him on this expedition but Felipe volunteered to come along. The relationship between the two had subtly changed over the past two weeks since the young man's near execution. It was not so much like father and son as before but more like brothers. Diego would still catch himself treating Felipe like a small boy from time to time. He had to remember his son was a man now, in all the ways that mattered.

Felipe was passing particularly interesting specimens over to Diego to examine when Victoria stepped out the front door, a pitcher of juice in her hand. "More juice?" she asked with a smile.

" _Por favor_ ," replied Diego as he lifted his glass. Felipe did likewise. After she refilled them, she noticed the colorful stones scattered on the table. 

"One of your experiments, Diego?" she inquired, trying to keep the amusement from her voice. Diego was notorious for his scientific projects, much to the dismay of his father, who wished his son would spend his time selecting a wife and then making babies.

"I'm conducting research to determine if there is a correlation between rock types and seismic activity." Diego had been reading some interesting theories by scientists in Europe of a relatively new science called geology. It was quite fascinating but he could see his explanation went over Victoria's head by her bewildered expression.

He smiled bemusedly and picked up a glittery stone, holding it up for her to see. "That's not gold, is it?" she questioned, looking at the rock then at Diego.

"No, it's an iron pyrite. Fools' gold," he answered. Felipe interrupted with a series of hand gestures. "Yes, it even fooled me for a moment," he interpreted with a laugh. He placed the stone in the innkeeper's hand. Their hands touched, then their eyes met; each wondering if the other felt the same jolt of desire.

Diego's relationship with Victoria had also undergone some changes recently. She had been a source of strength for him when Felipe had been on trial for murder, strength he had needed to help his son through the ordeal. They both knew that they had gone beyond being just friends but neither knew if the other was ready to take the next step. And both were too afraid to find out.

"You may keep it, Victoria," Diego offered as he moved his hand away.

" _Gracias_ , Diego." She thanked him as she held it up and watched it sparkle in the sunlight. "It is pretty."

He drained the last of his juice from his glass. "Time we headed back to the hacienda, Felipe," he commented, hoping it did not sound like an order. "Father needs our help getting ready for the cattle drive." The young man began to place the strewn rocks into an old bandanna. 

When he had finished, he signed that he was going to go see Ana Maria before he went home. ‘Only for an hour' he promised with his hands.

Diego nodded. "Very well. _Hasta luego_." He smiled at Victoria as he rose to his feet. " _Adios_ , Victoria," he said in a wistful voice.

" _Adios_ , Diego," she answered. She noticed the exchanges between the two de la Vegas were very different lately. Before, Felipe would ask for permission which Diego granted or denied depending on the circumstances. Now the young man ‘told' his father what he was going to do without much argument from Diego. She picked up their empty glasses and sighed. He was twenty-one now after all. Which made her. . . She didn't want to think about how old she was. 

Victoria turned and re-entered the tavern. None of them had noticed the two rough looking men sitting on the table on the opposite side of the porch. They had been there most of the afternoon, nursing a bottle of tequila between them. One of the men, whose name was Marco, nudged his friend, Jose.

"Did you hear what he said?" he asked in a gruff voice. "Gold."

" _Si_ , and did you see the size of that piece he gave to her?" Jose countered with his own question, inclining his head toward Victoria.

The beautiful señorita made her way to the kitchen, adding the glasses to the growing pile of dirty dishes. She stepped over to the water pump, intending to start washing up before the dinner rush was upon her. Victoria was not aware of the two men sneaking up behind her until Marco clamped his grubby hand tightly over her mouth.

Jose wrenched the stone she still carried from her hand. "Your caballero friend was very stupid to give you this, Señorita," he snarled into her startled face. "Now he must give us more for your safe return."

Victoria struggled valiantly against Marco's strong grip on her mouth and the arm he had encircled around her waist. She hesitated for a second, then sank her teeth into the fleshy part of his palm, praying she would not catch some nasty disease from his filthy hand. He instantly let go of her, shaking his injured hand and cursing viciously.

She tried to run toward the back door but did not get far as Jose seized her from behind, lifting her feet off the floor. Kicking and flailing, she landed several hard blows to her captor with her heels and elbows. " _Help!_ " she screamed as loud as she could. "Someone please help me! _Help!_ "

Her pleas were quickly muffled as Jose covered her lips with his own dirty hand. He nodded his head toward a towel that was drying on the back of a chair. Marco snatched up the cloth and tied it firmly over the thrashing woman's mouth.

Diego had his foot in the stirrup, intending to mount Esperanza and ride home. Felipe was nearly across the plaza on his way to the Ortegas' shop when they both heard the faint cries for help emanating from the tavern. Their eyes met in alarm.

"Victoria," Diego guessed correctly. He extricated his foot and leapt onto the tavern porch. He ran through the curtained kitchen doorway, Felipe close on his heels; just in time to see the rear door close. The two men rushed through it themselves, halting in their tracks as they watched the two kidnappers gallop off with the gagged Victoria sitting in front of Marco, his arms embracing her tightly.

Diego put a restraining hand on Felipe's shoulder as the young man would have chased after them on foot. "No," he stated with more calmness than he felt. For a split second, he too had wanted to run after her and her captors. 

Felipe discreetly slashed a ‘Z' into the air. His adopted father nodded. " _Si_ , and the sooner the better. Come on." They returned to their horses and rode hard for the de la Vega hacienda. Diego glanced in the easterly direction in which the kidnappers were disappearing. He urged Esperanza to go faster.

Z Z Z

Not more than a quarter of an hour later, Sergeant Mendoza with corporals Perez and Sepulveda, strolled into the tavern, hoping for a quick glass of wine before they had to return to their duties.

"I am certainly looking forward to supper tonight, _amigos_ ," the rotund sergeant declared, rubbing his stomach. Not only had Victoria promised to make her special _frijoles_ for him; Leonora had accepted his invitation to join him. She was very grateful that he had helped her and Ana Maria during Felipe's trial. Although if she learned of everything he had done, she would have been extremely upset with him. Only four people were aware of all of what had occurred and they wanted to keep it that way.

"Ah, Señorita Victoria's _frijoles_." He smiled broadly as he sniffed the air. "Hers are the best in the territory." The other two lancers nodded in agreement. Mendoza suddenly stopped and glanced around the room, realizing for the first time the tavern was empty. "Victoria?" he called out, a puzzled expression on his round face. "Señorita?"

His two _compadres_ shrugged their shoulders. "How odd," the sergeant mused aloud. He gestured to the other men. "Go look upstairs. I will check the kitchen."

The lancers immediately obeyed their superior officer. As they scrambled up the staircase, Mendoza walked through the curtained doorway that led to the kitchen. He peered around the room. The wafting scent of beans simmering over the fire filled his nostrils. "Umm," he sighed as his mouth watered. Seconds later, he was plunging a large wooden spoon into the bubbling _frijoles_. Just as he was bringing the heaping spoonful up to his mouth, the Alcalde appeared through the draperies.

"Mendoza!" he roared, causing the startled soldier to drop the utensil he was holding, spilling its contents down the front of his uniform. De Soto sighed in exasperation. "Just what do you think you are doing, Sergeant?"

"Victoria is not here, so I thought I would keep an eyes on the beans for. . ." a sheepish Mendoza started to explain.

"Señorita Escalante is not here?" the alcalde cut into the other man's prevarication. "It's nearly suppertime." The garrison's soldiers liked to eat at the tavern as often as possible. Their own mess cook made every taste like boiled shoe leather. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, sir," the sergeant responded. "We have searched the tavern."

"Maybe she is closed tonight," de Soto suggested a little despondently. He had been looking forward to a big plate of enchiladas himself.

"Oh, no, _mi Alcalde_ ," Mendoza contradicted his commandante. "She especially promised me the _frijoles_ tonight." Thinking it over further, he added, "The door was unlocked. She always locks the door when she closes the tavern." He began to worry. "What am I going to do? Leonora is coming over to have dinner with. . ."

De Soto summarily dismissed the soldier's love life with a wave of his hand as he mulled over what the portly man had already related. "Maybe something is amiss," he conceded. "Mendoza, I want you to stay here in case the señorita returns. If she is still missing at midnight, we will form a search party to go look for her in the morning."

The sergeant saluted crisply. " _Si, mi Alcalde_."

Ignacio started to leave the kitchen but pivoted back around just as Mendoza was about to dip into the bean pot again. "Sergeant, do try to control yourself," he admonished sternly. "Just because Señorita Escalante is not here, it does not mean you can help yourself to everything in her kitchen."

With the warning issued, de Soto strode out of the room. Mendoza grinned as he scooped out a large portion of the _frijoles_. He ate them slowly, savoring their delicious taste. Ah, heaven, he thought as he filled another spoonful and lifted it to his mouth.

Z Z Z

Diego's mission to rescue Victoria was almost thwarted by Don Alejandro. His father had wanted to go over the details of running the ranch again with his son. It was something the elder de la Vega did every year before he left on the two week cattle drive to San Diego. And every year it seemed, Diego would forget to do half the chores he needed to do. His son always had some excuse but frankly Don Alejandro was getting tired of hearing them. This estate would one day be in Diego's hands. He needed to learn how to run it from top to bottom instead of sticking his nose in a book or fiddling with some silly experiment.

Felipe had come to his adopted father's rescue. Signaling frantically, he wanted the old don to come see what was wrong with his new stallion. Actually the horse, whom Felipe had named Viento, was fine but he knew how desperate Diego was to go after Victoria and her abductors. Diego slipped through the library fireplace before his father and his son were out the front door.

As he swiftly donned the black clothing that transformed him into the legendary fox, he thought of the last time he had rode out to save the lovely señorita. It had been well over a month ago. It had been also the last time he had encountered her as the masked hero. He had come to a point where he did not trust himself around her anymore when he was disguised as Zorro. Victoria allowed him to take liberties no mortal man should be permitted to take with a woman not yet his wife. Not that she was totally to blame, he thought with a smile. He enjoyed her kisses and caresses just as much as she welcomed his.

He automatically tied the mask behind his head, set his hat upon his head and went to saddle Toronado. Within minutes, he was ducking through the long, narrow tunnel on the way to free his _querida_ from her unsavory kidnappers.

Z Z Z

In a clearing of the forest in the foothills of the San Gabriel Mountains, approximately fifteen miles northeast of Los Angeles, a small fire burned. Victoria sat propped up against a tree, her hands and feet now bound and her mouth still gagged. Marco and Jose lounged near the fire, examining what they thought was a nugget of gold.

"How much gold do you think we should ask for?" Jose questioned his friend.

"Oh, I think she is worth at least a bag's worth," replied Marco, grinning wickedly. "Maybe two." He ambled over to where the lovely señorita sat. He extended one of his hands and touched her hair. Victoria jerked her head away violently, causing both kidnappers to laugh.

"She is spirited as well as beautiful," stated Marco as Jose also came over to the tree. Marco reached out again, this time cupping the back of her head so she could not move it. "Just think, _amigo_ , all the gold we need plus the pleasure of her ‘company'," he leered menacingly into her eyes. Victoria closed them and struggled in a vain attempt to get away from him. His fetid breath was making her ill and when he touched her breast through her blouse, she nearly did lose the contents of her stomach. _Madre de Dios, please save me_ , she screamed in her mind. _Oh Dios, por favor_. 

Marco eased back a little. "You will write a note to your caballero friends, Señorita," he ordered. "Your safe return for a bag of the gold." He removed the towel from her mouth as no one was around for miles to hear her cries for help.

"It is not real gold," Victoria spat out angrily. "It's only fools' gold. And that is what you both are. Fools!" As soon she uttered the words, she wished she could have them back. Diego could have delivered these idiots a whole bag of the useless rocks and they would have never known the difference until they tried to have them assayed. By then, she would be back in the pueblo, safe and sound. But likely not a virgin anymore, she brooded gloomily as she glanced at her captors. The notion of these pigs taking the precious gift she had been saving all these years for the man she loved made her eyes fill with tears and her insides twist up in knots.

Marco just shrugged his shoulders. "No matter," he conceded. "Your _amigo_ better deliver the ransom in gold or else." He drew his forefinger slowly across her throat then traced along the edge of her blouse's neckline. She shuddered nauseously as she prayed silently.

"Jose, find something so she can write the note," Marco commanded. The other man rummaged through their saddlebags until he came up with a small scrap of paper.

Marco untied Victoria's hands and gave her the paper. Jose had found a twig and stuck one end of it into fire until its point was burnt black. He then passed the stick to the worried woman.

"Write the note, Señorita," Marco commanded.

"No," came the defiant answer. "Why should I?" She had come to the conclusion she would rather die than let these two animals touch her.

"Señorita, _por favor_ ," Jose said pleadingly. "Do as we ask. Marco, he has a very nasty temper."

"My friend is right," the other man agreed. "Write it. Now." He leaned down and snarled into her face.

Victoria jabbed him in the eye with the hot end of the twig. He jumped back in pain, clutching his face and swearing ferociously. With him distracted, she bent over to undo the ropes around her ankles. But Marco recovered too quickly. He grabbed her wrists and shoved her up against the tree. 

"You'll pay for that, you bitch," he growled savagely. He let go of one of her hands as he reached for the hem of her skirt and pulled it up to her waist. He pressed himself against her and leaned in to force his disgusting lips onto hers. He pulled up short however as the tip of a blade was thrust a mere inch away from his face.

Z Z Z


	2. A Close Encounter

Marco brought his head up, startled and furious Jose would have the nerve to try and stop him. His eyes grew wide with fear, however, when he saw it was the notorious outlaw, Zorro, standing there. Under the black silk mask was a very murderous expression.

"Zorro," Victoria whispered with relief and surprise.

"This is no way to treat a lady, _amigos_ ," he drawled insolently. He prodded Marco in the chest with his saber. "Kindly let her go. Now."

"We will share the ransom with you, Zorro," bargained Jose cowardly.

"There will be no ransom, Señor," the man in black declared unequivocally.

Marco pushed away Victoria and pulled his own sword from its scabbard. He lunged at Zorro, hoping Jose had provided enough of a distraction.

Zorro easily warded off the errant thrust. Marco was spun around, but as soon as he recovered his bearings, he attacked again. All of his moves were quickly defended. Zorro soon was on the offensive, driving the man backwards.

As the battle ensued, Jose drew a dagger from his waistband. He circled around behind Zorro, intending to plunge the knife in the masked hero's broad back.

"Zorro! Behind you!" Victoria shouted out the warning when she saw what the other man was about to do. She closed her eyes and prayed fervently.

Zorro darted a quick glance over his shoulder as Jose raised his arm, ready to strike. Victoria opened her eyes just in time to see Zorro swirl around and kick the weapon from Jose's grasp. It went flying into the nearby bushes. Then he clubbed Marco in the face with the fist that held his saber. Marco fell unconsciously face first onto the ground.

Jose picked up the sword his friend had dropped and tried to charge the masked man. Zorro knocked him out cold with a left hook. He joined his partner in crime on the forest floor. The man in black sheathed his saber and rushed over to Victoria. He knelt down to untie her feet, something she had not thought to do in all the confusion.

It had been such a long time since she had last seen him, she had wondered what she would feel when she did see him again. She needn't have worried. A surge of love and longing shot through her body. How could she ever had doubted it?

"You are all right?" he asked anxiously. "They did not. . ."

Victoria shook her head as he helped her to her feet. His concerned questions were cut off as she launched herself into his arms, kissing him hungrily. Their passion flared as their tongues intertwined. Zorro drew her even closer, bringing his gloved hand up her side and cupping the swell of her breast. They both moaned softly. A sound from one of the kidnappers snapped the masked outlaw back to his senses.

He slowly broke the spell. He could see the disappointment in her face as he pulled away. "Forgive me, _mi querida_ ," he said huskily. "We need to take care of these vermin before they wake up." Zorro pointed to the men lying on the ground near their feet.

Victoria shuddered as she remembered what had almost happened. Between the two of them, they made short work of tying up the kidnappers and loading them onto the backs of their horses. Zorro carved a ‘Z' on the back of each of their jackets. Then he swatted their mounts on the rump, sending them off in the direction of the pueblo.

Dusk was falling as Victoria put out the fire. A sharp whistle summoned Toronado, who emerged from the shadows and into the clearing. Zorro assisted Victoria onto the Andalusian's broad back, then climbed aboard himself. Giving the horse a gentle nudge with his heel, they were on their way back to Los Angeles.

Z Z Z

Zorro and Victoria had traveled about five miles when Toronado stumbled into a gopher hole. Immediately the masked man swung down from the saddle to inspect the injured front leg.

"Only a sprain, I think, nothing broken," he diagnosed to a concerned Victoria who still sat on the animal's back. Zorro ran a soothing hand down the black stallion's neck. "You'll be just fine, boy."

The horse took a tentative step forward and pulled up in obvious pain. He whinnied and snorted as Zorro helped Victoria down to the ground. "It looks as though we will have to spend the night out here," he advised, making the quick decision. "Walking back would take all night. With no moonlight this evening to brighten the way, one of us might befall the same fate as poor Toronado here."

Victoria nodded in agreement. His eyes narrowed as he watched as the kidnappers' horses forged ahead down the trail. He wasn't too worried about them, they would eventually make their way to the pueblo, he thought.

The couple gathered up twigs and branches. Zorro kept a flint in his saddle bags and soon they had a crackling fire burning. He also had some beef pemmican in one of the pouches which they ate for their supper.

After they had eaten, Zorro noticed that Victoria was shivering. She wore only the thin cotton blouse and skirt in which she had been abducted. The night was a little chilly despite it being late spring, but they were up at higher elevation. He unfastened the black cape from around his shoulders.

"Here, wear this," he offered, draping the heavy satin upon her. He sat down next to her, putting his arms around her. To keep her warm, he told himself, nothing more.

"Victoria, are you sure you are all right?" he asked gently. She was still trembling despite the cape. "You have been so quiet."

"I'm fine," she said in a shaky voice, betraying her words. She moved closer into his arms. "It's just that this is the third time," she began to explain, "that someone has tried. . . tried to. . ." She could not finish and buried her face into his chest.

_Dios mio_ , the masked man thought. Three times someone had attempted to defile Victoria. He tried to remember. . . There was today, of course and that man at the tavern several years ago. He frowned, those were the only times he could recall.

"Three times?" She nodded as she wiped her tears. She recounted the two times he knew of then added, ". . .and when I was fifteen. Another man at the tavern. He. . . Another guest stopped him." She shuddered at the memory. Her would-be attacker had been interrupted just in time.

Zorro saw the pain and fear in her lovely brown eyes. It had been while he had been in Spain, at university; not that long after she had started operating the tavern on her own.

"I didn't know, Victoria," he whispered softly. She touched his face then lifted hers up to kiss his lips. The kiss was gentle yet passionate and they melted into each other's arms.

She decided she was not going allow him to be chivalrous any longer. She wanted him to be her first lover; her only lover really; and now, before some other man had a chance to steal her virginity. She boldly unbuttoned his shirt and began caressing the bare muscles she found underneath it.

Dios mio, he thought again as he groaned. A man could only resist so much temptation. He left a trail of kisses down her neck to her shoulder, then onto the swell of her breast that her blouse did not cover. He placed his gloved hand upon it, feeling the hardening bud even through the thick leather. She whimpered as he slowly dragged his thumb across her nipple.

Victoria sank backwards to the ground, pulling the masked man down with her. They kissed again, stirring their ardor even more. She had no doubt of his desire for her, the evidence was hard to ignore.

Zorro had nearly reached his limit. She was seducing him, he realized when he could think coherently at all. Part of him said, go ahead, it was inevitable. They were alone, no one around for miles. No one would ever know. . .

He would know. And what if there were consequences? The idea of Victoria growing big with his child both excited and frightened him. No, he decided with a moan, he could not do this, not now, not like this. He pushed up off of her, his face flushed and his breathing heavy. Victoria looked up at him, frustration evident on her beautiful face.

"Victoria," he pleaded for understanding. "I'm sorry. Please don't cry, _querida_." Tears were beginning to stream down her cheeks. He lifted her chin and could see the mixture of anger, shame and disappointment in her lovely brown eyes. "What if there was a child? We cannot take that chance."

"I want a baby," she declared. "I love you, Zorro. Please." She ran her hands back up his chest, then placed them on his face, drawing his mouth down to hers. She was trying to bewitch him into throwing aside his gallantry, his code of morality. And she was almost succeeding. He had to put a halt to this before he did lose control.

"No," he groaned hoarsely as he extricated himself from her embrace again. "No, Victoria, not like this. You deserve much better than the cold, dirty ground. You should have a soft bed, candlelight. . . a husband." He put his finger to her lips as she started to protest. She saw in his eyes that she was not going to be able to persuade him to change his mind. He was the man she wanted as a husband. But evidently he did not see himself in that role. Where did that leave them then? she wondered miserably.

"We need to get up early in the morning," he advised her. "It's getting late. You can sleep here, near the fire.

"But where will you sleep?" she asked. "It will be cold away from the fire. I promise I will not. . ."

"No." Zorro shook his head. "That would not be a good idea. I'll be fine. _Buenos noches, querida_." He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, not trusting himself to be able to taste her lovely lips then tear himself away. He then slipped off into the shadows.

Sighing with disappointment, she laid down near the flames, wrapping herself in the black cape. His masculine scent filled her nose. Victoria was sure she would lie awake for hours, but not too long after she closed her eyes, she fell asleep.

Zorro watched the woman he loved from behind a tree only a few feet away. He sat down, using the tall pine as a backrest. It was going to be a long, uncomfortable night.

Z Z Z

Victoria woke early the next morning as streaks of light were just beginning to fill the sky. She sat up slowly, stretching her arms as she glanced around. Where was Zorro? she thought, a bit in a panic as the masked man was nowhere in sight.

" _Buenos dias_ ," he greeted her with a cheerfulness he did not feel. He had slept poorly, his neck was sore and he had been unable to get certain thoughts out of his mind. Twice during the night, he had almost surrendered to temptation. He used every ounce of his willpower to hold himself back. Finally giving up trying to sleep, he had been up and around for nearly two hours.

He held out his overturned hat. "Here, I found us some breakfast." The hat was filled with wild berries. Victoria helped herself to a handful of the fruit.

"Delicious," she commented. After they had eaten their fill of the berries, Zorro went over to where Toronado stood patiently. The masked man ran an experienced hand over the animal's injured leg.

"Ah, much better," he declared. He looked at Victoria. "We had best be on our way."

She nodded. Zorro assisted her into the saddle once again. He led the stallion down into the valley toward the pueblo.

Z Z Z

Don Alejandro strode down the hallway that led to his son Diego's bedroom. He knocked on the door and waited impatiently. Felipe stuck his head out of his bedroom just as the elder de la Vega was going to enter Diego's room. The young man rushed over and touched Don Alejandro on the arm.

Felipe indicated that Diego was still asleep because he had been up late reading. He himself had been up most of the night as well, wondering and worrying about his adopted father. He prayed nothing had gone awry with Victoria's rescue.

The old caballero sighed wearily. "The alcalde is forming a search party," he explained. "Apparently Victoria has been missing all night under suspicious circumstances. I thought Diego would want to help look for her." He glanced toward his son's room. "Well, I cannot wait all day for him. Come on, let's go," he added as he faced the anxious Felipe.

The young man followed Don Alejandro down the hallway. Glimpsing over his shoulder, he sighed with relief. Inside Diego's room, the bed was empty and neatly made.

The plaza was unusually crowded for such an early hour. The de la Vegas maneuvered their way through the people and came to a halt in front of the cuartel. De Soto and his soldiers were mounted as were several citizens who were also joining the search.

The Alcalde was separating the riders into groups, each one led by one of his lancers. "Sergeant, you go to the north," he commanded. "Sepulveda, take your men east. And Perez, you head south." He sat up taller in his saddle. "I will lead my men westward. The señorita disappeared early last evening. If she had been kidnapped, as some suggest," he eyed the portly Mendoza, "she could be a good distance away by now. Search until there is no hope."

A loud murmur buzzed through the crowd gathered in the plaza. De Soto irritatedly glanced around to see what was causing the disturbance.

Victoria, sitting on Toronado's back, was being led into the pueblo by Zorro. He had wished to sneak her back into town, but that was made impossible by the throng amassed in the plaza. He brought the stallion and its passenger right up to where the commandante was glaring at him from the saddle of his horse.

"As you can see, there is hope, Alcalde," announced Zorro a bit mockingly. "Here is the señorita, safe and sound." He assisted Victoria to the ground. She still wore his cape around her shoulders, which she now removed and handed back to him.

"So there was no emergency after all," sneered de Soto venomously. He directed his subsequent remarks at Victoria but loud enough for everyone to hear. "Next time, Señorita, let someone know when you go off to tryst with your lover. Then we won't have to go to all the bother of organizing a posse to look for you."

"That is not what happened at all," Victoria exclaimed indignantly. "I was kidnapped. Zorro rescued me from two pigs who were going to. . . going to. . ." She could not finished the sentence as she remembered the ugly scene. The smug expression on the alcalde's face fired her anger again. "How dare you. . .?"

Her outrage was interrupted when Zorro unsheathed his saber and put it to de Soto's throat in one swift motion. The other man's hand instinctive reached for his own weapon but the masked man pressed his point a little harder against the commandante's neck. 

"What Victoria said is the truth," Zorro growled lowly. "Two men tied to their horses should have arrived here by now. They are the ones who abducted the señorita."

"I have not seen any such men," replied the alcalde cautiously, conscious of the sharp blade poking his skin. "Sergeant?"

"No, sir, _mi Alcalde_ ," answered Mendoza, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Zorro."

The man in black shrugged then glared at de Soto. "If you ever imply anything that questions Victoria's reputation again, I promise you will regret the day you were born, Alcalde."

He lowered his sword from the commandante's throat, quickly slashing a ‘Z' into the front of his jacket. Zorro swirled around to Victoria, taking her hand in his. "I must go," he whispered, raising the hand to his lips. " _Adios, querida_."

" _Adios_ ," she replied somewhat forlornly, wondering when she would see him again.

The masked man swung up into Toronado's saddle, then urged the black stallion out of the plaza. Ana Maria and Leonora had been part of the assembly and made their way to Victoria, putting their arms around her as they led her to her tavern. The innkeeper's back stiffened as she heard some of the murmurs that were circulating among the citizens

"After him!" de Soto roared with rage. His soldiers had difficulty turning their horses around as there were so many people in the way. The man in black had already disappeared into the distance before they even reached the pueblo gate. The alcalde sputtered impotently as once again Zorro managed to escape capture.

Z Z Z


	3. A Curious Proposal

Two days later, Diego and Felipe left on the annual de la Vega cattle drive to San Diego. Don Alejandro was supposed to have gone, but the day before he had cut his leg while mending a fence post. The injury required several stitches. It took much convincing before the old don agreed to allow Diego and Felipe to take his place. Diego assured the elder de la Vega he was quite capable of handling the trip and the selling of the livestock at the journey's end.

His father finally saw reason and acquiesced. There was always plenty to do around the ranch, especially without Diego hovering over him like an old mother hen. He did not know what had gotten into his son lately. He would catch Diego staring worriedly at him from time to time. It was beginning to get on his nerves.

Diego had mixed emotions about being away for two weeks. On one hand, he was concerned about Victoria. She was a strong, independent woman, capable of running her own business. She also had strong opinions and was not afraid to voice them. Diego had lost count of how many times she had been in the garrison's jail. And for all her fierceness and strength, she was still a small and delicate lady. She could put up a good fight, but eventually she would be overcome by any man who wanted to hurt her.

He had gone out to search for the two kidnappers to no avail. They must have escaped their bonds and headed off for parts unknown. Diego wished he'd had more time to look for them.

He was relieved on the other hand to put more time and distance between Victoria and Zorro. The other night had proved that the ardor they shared could be quenched by only one thing. And he knew once would never be enough. He wasn't looking forward to Zorro's next encounter with the lovely innkeeper. He probably wouldn't stand a chance against her seductive wiles. No, it was for the best he was going to be away for two weeks.

He glanced over at his adopted son as they rode down the trail, keeping the steers moving to their destination. The young man had a broad grin on his face again, the same grin Diego had noticed him wearing quite often the past few weeks. He did not have to wonder what his son was thinking about.

Felipe actually was remembering the previous evening. He and Ana Maria no longer met down by the river. Their special place there now held too many unpleasant memories for them. There was an old abandoned house not far from the pueblo where they now rendezvoused. 

Neither realized how hard it would be to keep their vow of abstinence. Once they had tasted the forbidden fruit, it was extremely difficult not to go back for another bite, knowing now how delicious it was.

It had been while they had been kissing and caressing each other Ana Maria had whispered she was not pregnant. She had just found out that afternoon. Felipe had been relieved as had she, but both were a little sad as well. It had been so hoped for that a child would result from their lovemaking at the time, it was a bit disappointing it did not. Felipe kissed away the tears from Ana Maria's eyes. ‘Next time' he pledged soundlessly. On their wedding night, they both promised themselves.

"I love you so much, Felipe," she murmured as they held each other tight.

Felipe often wondered why such a beautiful woman would love him. He knew it wasn't because of his looks or the fact he was now a de la Vega. And it certainly was not pity because of his supposed handicaps. She just loved him and for that he would be eternally grateful.

A cloud of dust caused him to sneeze, bringing him back to the task at hand. It was going to be a long two weeks.

Z Z Z

While the younger de la Vegas were in the midst of their cattle drive, a lone soldier came riding into the pueblo one afternoon. He was dressed in a white uniform trimmed with gold rather than the blue and red the garrison lancers wore. Coming to a halt in front of the cuartel after nearly knocking down several people in the plaza, he dismounted. He retrieved a rolled parchment from one of his saddle bags.

Ignacio de Soto sat at his desk, eating a late lunch. When he heard the office door squeak open, he glanced up in annoyance. "Mendoza, I thought I told you not to disturb. . ." he started to yell, breaking off when he saw it was not the stout sergeant barging into the room. He rose to his feet, pulling the napkin from his collar as the officer stopped smartly in front of the desk, snapping a crisp salute.

"I am Lieutenant Valdez. I bear an urgent message from the governor," he announced, getting right to the point. He proffered the rolled document to de Soto. The commandante, after taking it, sat back down in his chair and opened it.

"The garrison at Los Angeles. . ." he began to read aloud, "hereby informed that the governor of the territory of Alta California is to visit on the date noted below. Please arrange for all the proper ceremonies. Also," the alcalde continued, "the garrison is hereby put on notice to capture the rebel outlaw Zorro, alive if possible, by the time of the governor's arrival. Signed, Carlos Octavio, secretary to the governor, etcetera. . ."

De Soto glanced at the day designated then up at Valdez. "Three months to capture Zorro? That is impossible. The governor surely cannot be serious."

"I assure you, Alcalde de Soto," the lieutenant replied, "that he is most serious. The pueblo de Los Angeles has become the laughingstock of the territory. This masked bandit, this Zorro, makes the governor look like an incompetent fool, not to mention yourself. Governor Aguila has decided that Zorro has been a thorn in his side long enough." The messenger saluted again. "With your permission, Alcalde."

"One moment, Lieutenant," de Soto requested. "What makes the governor think we can capture Zorro in three months? We haven't been able to for. . ."

"That is your problem, Alcalde," Valdez said with a sneer. "Personally I thought he was being generous to allow you that much time. He wants to see Zorro hang while he is here. I suggest you grant that wish." Saluting again, he turned on his heel and swiftly left the office.

"Generous, my foot," muttered de Soto sarcastically. He stared at the announcement in his hand and sighed wearily.

The messenger bumped into Sergeant Mendoza on his way out the door. The portly soldier stood there for a minute, watching as the other man mounted his horse and rode out of town. A puzzled expression marring his round face, he entered the alcalde's office.

De Soto pushed away his plate, no longer having an appetite. "What's wrong, sir?" asked the sergeant, eyeing the uneaten enchiladas. "Who was that?"

"I have just been informed we have three months in which to apprehend Zorro, Sergeant," the alcalde explained, his disgust evident in his tone. "The governor will be here to inspect the garrison and wishes, no demands, that Zorro hangs while he is here."

"Catch Zorro? In three months?" Mendoza asked incredulously. "We have not been able to capture him for years and years. What makes the governor think we can do so in so short a time?"

"Who knows," the alcalde replied tiredly. He leaned back resignedly in his chair, pondering his fate. He imagined the penalty for failing to comply with Aguila's orders would be extremely harsh. Probably his own neck would end up in the noose. An exhilarating thought occurred to him then. _He could be on his way home to Madrid in three months!_ That was all the motivation de Soto needed. He grinned wickedly as he pointed his finger at his bewildered subordinate.

"All I do know is," he declared determinedly, "that I will use any means in my power to fulfill the governor's edict. Any means I can, Sergeant."

" _Si, mi Alcalde_ ," said Mendoza nervously. He began to walk out of the building but not before glancing over his shoulder at his commandante, who had resumed eating his meal with a renewed gusto.

Z Z Z

By the end of the next week, Diego and Felipe had returned from their journey to San Diego. Don Alejandro was quite pleased with the deal Diego had negotiated for the cattle. Maybe there was hope for his son after all, he thought.

Since they arrived home quite late in the evening, the de la Vegas waited until the next morning to visit the pueblo. That it was market day made no difference to the two younger men. Felipe was very anxious to see Ana Maria and Diego wanted to check on Victoria. 

They rode up to the front of the tavern as they always did, tying their horses to the rail. Felipe immediately took off toward the seamstress shop. Don Alejandro and Diego smiled indulgently at the young man's eagerness to visit his sweetheart. They were about to enter the tavern when Diego spied Victoria walking their way. She was carrying her empty market basket on her arm. Either she had just started her shopping or nothing suited her this morning, Diego mused idly.

He was about to call out a greeting when a very odd thing happened. Three older women, the wives of respected caballeros, had been strolling toward Victoria. When they noticed her, they abruptly moved out of her way, sweeping around her in a wide arc. Turning back to stare at her as they passed, they whispered loudly to each other.

Victoria stopped in her tracks as they circled by her. Her back straightened as she overheard their unkind comments. She gathered up her skirt with her free hand and ran to the back of her tavern. Diego had heard one of the remarks as well and could not believe someone would say such a thing about her. No wonder she was so upset.

He spun around to face his father. "What was that all about?" he demanded to know. "Those women deliberately insulted Victoria."

Don Alejandro shook his head sadly as he sighed. "I thought this would have blown over by now."

"What are you talking about, Father?" questioned Diego. "What would blow over?"

"Remember before you left, when Victoria was missing?" his father began to explain. Diego nodded, recalling it well. "And Zorro brought her back the next morning? Well most people prefer to believe the alcalde's version of what transpired that night. That she and Zorro were. . . you know." Seeing his son's bewildered expression, he added a bit embarrassedly, "having intimate relations."

Diego was outraged. "That is totally ridiculous," he declared angrily. "No one could possibly believe that." It certainly clarified the obscenity the women had called her though. 

"I'm sorry, son, but it's true," the elder de la Vega replied wearily. "Her reputation is in shreds and her business is in trouble. I've tried to defend her as much as I could but. . ."

"There must be something we can do," protested Diego, clenching his fists. They stepped into the tavern, which was usually bustling with activity on market day. Today, however, there were only two old peasants who sat at one of the corner tables. One of the men was sleeping and the other was slowly sipping a glass of cheap wine.

Diego was finding it harder to contain his fury as he surveyed the room. Walking up to the bar, he could hear muffled sobbing coming from the kitchen. "I must speak with her," he told his father. 

Nodding, Don Alejandro glanced around. "I am supposed to meet Don Esteban here." Which seemed highly unlikely to Diego, as the caballero in question's wife, Doña Carmen, was one of the women they had just seen ostracize Victoria. "I'm going to look for him. _Adios_." He then exited the tavern to do just that.

Diego strode over to the curtained doorway, brushing the fabric aside as he moved through it. He halted when he saw his querida, sitting on a bench and weeping as though her heart was breaking. She glimpsed up at him and tried to wipe her tears with her hands.

"Diego, you're back," she said in a shaky voice, smiling weakly at him. She didn't want to admit it but she had missed him these past two weeks.

"You've been crying," he stated needlessly. "Here." He handed her his handkerchief.

" _Gracias_ ," she said as she accepted it. She used the fine linen to daub at her cheeks. "I am fine, Diego. There is no need for you to be concerned. It's just. . ."

"I beg to differ, Victoria," he interrupted her prevarication, sitting down next to her. "When the reputation of a good woman such as yourself is being questioned. . ."

"Oh, you have heard," she stated in a small voice. One look at his face told her he didn't believe it a word of it. Why would he have so much faith in her innocence, she wondered. Everyone else in town thought the innuendo was true. "It's not important."

Diego contradicted her. "It is important. There is no reason to treat you like this. You are the most decent, generous, honest. . ."

"No, Diego," she stopped him, shaking her head. "There have always been those who disapproved of me running this tavern after my parents were gone. I have been told more than once I should sell it and find some nice man to marry." She paused to take a breath, looking away from his intense gaze. "Then I made my feelings for an outlaw too obvious. I guess I should have expected this sooner or later." She exhaled and glanced at him once more. "Ramon is in Guadalajara now and Francisco is stationed in Ensenada. I just might sell the tavern and move someplace where I would be closer to them."

" _No!_ " Both Diego and Victoria were surprised by the vehemence of his response. Reining in his anger and fear, he added, "I mean, don't do anything rash, Victoria. There must be another alternative. . ."

He did not finish his sentence. He was upset she had had to endure this by herself while he had been gone. _It is my fault_ , he thought; making her wait all these years for her masked hero to marry her. He should be the one who helps her become respectable again and to keep her from leaving Los Angeles. That was something he could not bear. But how. . .? 

He looked at the beautiful woman beside him, tears still sliding down her cheeks. His heart ached for her. He wanted to gather her into his arms and kiss her sorrow away. An idea suddenly occurred to him. He acted upon it immediately before he had the chance to change his mind.

"Victoria," he began as he knelt down on one knee before her, taking both of her hands in his. "Victoria, will you. . ." He nervously took a deep breath. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Z Z Z


	4. Promises to Keep

Victoria's mouth dropped opened in shock. Glancing at his face, she could see that he was quite serious. It took her a few moments to gather her thoughts.

"Diego," she finally uttered. "You cannot possibly mean. . ."

"I do, Victoria," he declared fervently. "As my wife, no one would dare disrespect you. You would be a de la Vega." He squeezed her small hands before he continued. "I lo. . . I do care deeply for you and I know you care for me as well. Successful marriages have been based on far less than the friendship we share."

"You are my dearest friend, that is true," she replied. "But Diego, we both are in love with other people. It would. . ."

He interrupted her. "My affections are no longer otherwise engaged," he lied. "I found out that she only told me she was in love with another man to dissuade my courtship. She was never interested in anything other than my friendship." At least that last sentence was true, he thought morosely. "And I know you love Zorro, Victoria. But I think it will be a long time before he will marry you. Look how long it has been already."

"But Diego, you don't understand," she asserted. "He has promised to marry me. I know he will someday..."

"But can you afford to wait for ‘someday'?" he asked earnestly. "I will marry you now. Please, Victoria, consider my offer." He pressed her hands again, staring at her pleadingly.

Victoria looked away, deep in thought as she remembered Zorro's proposal.

> _"Will you marry me?" he had asked, holding out the ring he said belonged to his mother._
> 
> _"Marry you?" Victoria repeated in surprise._
> 
> _Zorro nodded, an excited yet nervous smile on his face. "Uh huh."_
> 
> _"Now who's proposing, the man or the legend?" she had asked coyly_
> 
> _"The man," he replied. "What is your answer?"_
> 
> _"Yes," Victoria said with a smile. "Absolutely and definitely yes."_
> 
> _Zorro put the emerald and diamond ring on her finger and they embraced._
> 
> (scene from "An Affair To Remember" written by Gary Stephen Rieck)

It had been so long ago. And so far, he had been unable or unwilling to keep his promise. It also was strange he had not heard of her dilemma. It had been over two weeks. Usually he possessed a special sense whenever she was in trouble and came to her rescue.

Victoria then gazed at the man before her. Something, could it possibly be love, flowed through her. He was a good man; handsome and wealthy, too, but those things didn't matter to her. And it was true, the de la Vegas would protect her honor with their lives if necessary. She really didn't want to leave Los Angeles, she had lived here all her life. 

She looked at Diego again. There was something in those green eyes she had been noticing lately. She thought it was appreciation for her help when Felipe was in jail, but now it seemed like so much more. Diego was right. She could wait forever for Zorro to actually marry her. She was already twenty-six years old. She wanted children before it was too late. There were worse things she could do than to marry her best friend. Hopefully the passion would come later, she thought with a sigh.

Making up her mind, she wanted to know one more thing. "What would I do with the tavern?' she asked. The question had become sort of a test of her would-be suitors.

"The tavern?" Diego was genuinely surprised by her query. "What about it? It would be up to you whether you want to keep running it or sell out. Whatever you wish to do would be fine with me." He tightened his grip on her hands again. "Please, Victoria, what is your answer?" he inquired gently, feeling she was capitulating. "Shall we go to the padre and have him post our wedding banns?"

Victoria took a deep breath and gazed straight into his eyes. He had answered the question correctly. " _Si_ , Diego," she agreed. "I will marry you."

Z Z Z

They went straight to the church where the astonished Padre Benitez agreed to post the banns immediately. He had also heard the rumors concerning Victoria and the masked man. He did not believe them but even if they were true, he could hardly blame them for not waiting until they were wed. Who knew when that would be? Of course it would have been better if they had not forestalled their vows.

And now she was planning to marry Diego de la Vega. At first the priest thought it was because of the gossip. Then he looked into their eyes and saw the deep affection that they had for each other. He felt good about blessing this union. They could be truly happy if Victoria could only forget about Zorro.

The alcalde was taking his time plotting his schemes that he hoped would bring that masked outlaw to justice. Failure was not an option this time. No, this needed to be a carefully laid trap, something foolproof; for he was surrounded by fools; something that would land Zorro in his clutches with no avenue of escape. He had several plans he was working on which no one was allowed to see, not even Mendoza. 

He did not realize that the gregarious sergeant had spilled the beans about the governor's edict at the impromptu engagement party the stunned Don Alejandro threw after he heard the news that Diego and Victoria were to wed. It was no fake betrothal this time, they were actually going to marry. The old don had suspected something was going on between the two of them and he had been right. He beamed happily as he thought: _Grandchildren_.

The celebration was held at the tavern, which was busier than it had been in weeks. The de la Vegas were sitting with Mendoza and the Ortegas when the soldier revealed his news.

"So the alcalde has less that three months to get Zorro behind bars," mused Diego with a smile. "Just how is he going to accomplish that?"

"Oh, he has all sorts of ideas," the sergeant revealed between bites of his tamales. "But he is keeping them a big secret." Mendoza leaned in closer before he confided, "He has become absolutely obsessed with capturing Zorro, if you ask me."

"Much like his predecessor," declared Don Alejandro, "and look where it got him."

"Yes," agreed Diego, hiding the remorse he felt whenever he thought of Ramón's death. It was true the man had brought it upon himself, but that did not stop Diego from thinking he could have done more to prevent it.

Now that the masked man had been forewarned, he became even more unpredictable. He still patrolled the countryside, chasing after bandits, rustlers and the like. Zorro deposited those he caught at the outskirts of the pueblo, tied to their horses and marked with a ‘Z'. He dared not risk meeting up with either de Soto or Victoria. Especially the beautiful señorita, now that her wedding day was rapidly approaching.

Diego, however, spent a lot of time with his bride-to-be. He was extremely concerned she would have a change of heart and call off their nuptials. The rumor about town was that theirs was a marriage of convenience, that they were marrying just to salvage the innkeeper's reputation. Diego did nothing to dispel that notion.

Victoria had sent letters to both of her brothers, informing them of the upcoming wedding. "I'm not sure they will receive them in time," she fretted one afternoon at the tavern. She looked anxiously at Diego, who was leaning against the bar. "I do so want them to be here."

"Don't worry, Victoria," he reassured her. "My father is quite willing to give you away if they can't make it." 

"I know, Diego," she replied. She glanced at him again, seeing the uneasiness in his eyes for the first time. She reached over and grasped his hand. "I'm not going to change my mind, Diego. It won't be like when I almost married Juan," she told him, trying to allay his fears. "I know what I am doing this time."

He saw that she was sincere but there was still a little wistfulness in her voice. He imagined she was severely troubled by what she had to consider Zorro's abandonment. He had not yet decided if he was going to disclose his double life to her once they wed. Would she feel hurt and betrayed beyond forgiveness by his masquerade? _Dios_ , he hoped not. But she was going to need to learn of it sometime. 

Would sooner be better than later? He wished he could be sure of the answer. Their future happiness together depended on it.

Z Z Z

**  
MID JULY 1825  
**

The day before the wedding, the San Diego stagecoach pulled into the plaza a little after noon. Two young men quickly hopped out as soon as the vehicle had shuddered to a stop. They headed straight for the tavern. Business there had improved somewhat, but many still stayed away. The pair found the person they had come to see quite easily.

"Victoria!" one of them called out. She pivoted around to see who had greeted her. Swiftly discarding the tray she held, she ran to the newcomers and threw her arms about both of them.

"Francisco! Ramon!" she cried happily as she kissed their cheeks. "You both made it."

"Of course," replied Francisco. "We wouldn't have missed our baby sister's wedding for anything in the world. And you are marrying Diego de la Vega, no less."

"Yes, well," she said demurely, then changed the subject. "So, tell me all about your latest adventures. It has been so long since I have seen either of you." She tucked her hands through their arms and led them to an empty table.

On the other side of the plaza, Ignacio de Soto sat at his desk, going over the details of plot to capture Zorro. He looked up in annoyance as Mendoza entered the office. The sergeant saluted smartly after removing his hat.

"Excuse me, sir," he began timidly. "May I have tomorrow afternoon off?"

"Tomorrow?" echoed a puzzled alcalde. "What's going on tomorrow?"

"Don Diego and Señorita Victoria's wedding," replied Mendoza. "Señora Ortega has agreed to allow me to escort her and I. . ."

"Ah, yes," sneered de Soto, cutting into the soldier's explanation. "An unlikely couple if there ever was one." He did not specify which pair he meant, Diego and Victoria or the sergeant and the seamstress. He sat back in his chair, twirling his letter opener with his fingers. A wicked smile slowly crept over his face as an idea formed in his perverse little mind.

" _Si_ , Sergeant," he began, "you may attend the ceremony. But you will be on official duty. I want that church surrounded, every door, every window, every crack in its walls. I will bet anything," he drawled smugly, "Zorro will put a halt to this wedding, just like he did the last time the señorita tried to marry someone else."

He chuckled evilly, quite pleased with himself. This was even better than any of the other schemes he had already come up with. "Capturing Zorro tomorrow will be like taking candy from a baby," de Soto stated. He then glared as Mendoza, shaking his finger at the stout soldier. "Not a word to anyone, Sergeant. This will be our little secret, heh?"

The dumbfounded Mendoza merely nodded his head before leaving the office. The alcalde remained in his chair a long time, dreaming of the accolades he would be receiving in the near future.

Z Z Z

A tall figure slipped into the confessional inside the mission church. He knelt, crossed himself then began, "Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been five weeks since my last confession." He paused to take a deep breath.

"Go on, my son," urged Padre Benitez.

"I am not here so much to confess as to ask for your wise counsel, Padre," the man stated. "I have been deceiving someone, someone I love very much. I have a chance to end this deception but by doing so her safety might be at risk."

"My son, it is wrong to deceive anyone, but especially those we love," advised the padre.

"I know, but there was no other way," the confessor replied. "It is for her own protection. And if I tell her the truth now, I'm not sure she will be able to forgive me."

"You sound as if her forgiveness is more important than God's."

"Right now it is. She is the most important thing in my life. To lose her now. . ." he hesitated again. "Should I tell her now, possibly risking her life and her love or should I continue to mislead her, keeping her from harm but again taking the chance she won't forgive me when she does find out. I could lose her either way."

The priest closed his eyes. He just realized who was seeking his guidance. He had heard their separate confessions before, of course. But now they had merged into the one person he truly was. And that man was frightened.

"My son, look into your heart," Padre Benitez instructed. "This woman you love, she is a strong person."

" _Si_ , she is one of the bravest people I know."

"And does she love you?"

"Yes and no," was the enigmatic response which only confirmed the clergyman's belief of to whom he was speaking.

"Tell her the truth. I know she will forgive you," counseled the priest. "You're right, she might not at first, but if your love for each other is strong, everything will be all right. You will see."

" _Gracias_ , Padre," the man said somewhat dubiously. "I will think about your advice."

" _Vaya con Dios_ ," the priest said as the confessor crossed himself again then left the confessional. He shook his head. "Tell her, Diego. She should know her husband is Zorro," he whispered to the empty booth.

Z Z Z


	5. Mariposas Nervioso

They all had supper that night at the tavern, the Escalantes, the de la Vegas, Ana Maria and her mother, and Mendoza. The sergeant was torn between duty and friendship. As a soldier, he had to obey his commanding officer, even if he felt the Alcalde was wrong. And this order to disrupt Don Diego and Victoria's wedding was very wrong. They were his friends. He wanted so badly to tell them what de Soto had up his sleeve. But he did not dare. So he spent the entire evening shoveling food into his mouth in an effort to keep silent.

Diego noticed Victoria speaking with Leonora Ortega. From what little Felipe had told him about Ana Maria's mother, the woman had not had a successful marriage. Her husband had been killed when Ana Maria was only three and she had not shown any interest in men until she met the good sergeant. He sincerely hoped she was not filling his bride-to-be's head with horror stories about wedding nights.

He himself had been having a very interesting conversation with Francisco and Ramon. " _Si_ , Diego," Francisco said, "fights for independence are springing up all over; Venezuela, Peru, Colombia. Even right here in Mexico, General Santa Ana is gathering more and more men to his liberation army. The Viceroy is getting very nervous."

"General?" queried Diego. The last he had heard the man was a colonel. Evidently he was quickly moving up the ranks. Diego imagined this Santa Ana was a force to be reckoned with.

" _Si_ ," confirmed Ramon, who glanced sharply at his brother, then over at their sister. "And he just might add two more recruits to his ranks. Shh. . ." he admonished as Victoria started to come their way. "Don't tell Victoria. We don't want her to worry about us. You know how she is."

"I do indeed," Diego replied with a smile that abruptly disappeared when he saw his _novia's_ face.

She put a hand on his arm. "Diego, can I talk to you?" she asked beseechingly. She ignored the teasing grins of her brothers and didn't give Diego a chance to answer as she dragged him toward the kitchen.

Pilar and Alicia were there cleaning up the remains of the dinner so Victoria led him out the back door. It was a beautiful night out, the stars sparkling in the midnight blue sky. The moon was nearly full, shining enough light on the innkeeper's lovely face for Diego to see she was deeply troubled.

"Diego, something just occurred to me," she began. More likely a seed planted in her head by Señora Ortega, he thought unkindly. She gazed up at him. "You have never kissed me."

He closed his eyes. _Oh yes, querida, I have kissed you_ , he groaned inwardly. _You just didn't know it was me_. He saw that she was waiting expectantly. For a reply or a kiss, he wondered.

Diego was very reluctant to comply. What if she guessed his secret? He still had not decided whether to reveal it to her or not. He needed to make up his mind very soon. 

"Please, Diego," she said, sensing his indecision. She moved closer to him, sliding her hands up the front of his shirt. "Please, this is important to me." 

"We are going to be married tomorrow," he stated, tensing at her touch while suppressing a wry smile. She was trying to seduce him. _Dios_ , he loved this woman. Clearing his head, he added, "Aren't you afraid it might be bad luck. . ." 

"To kiss the groom before the wedding?" she finished with a laugh. "No, I'm not. Please, Diego." She became serious again. "I need to know." 

He understood her meaning perfectly. "Very well, Victoria." He leaned down, placing a chaste and swift kiss on her beautiful lips. 

Her hand immediately flew up to her mouth. _Dios mio_ , she thought as she stared at him. Just that little bit of contact had her tingling. She smiled invitingly at him to do it again. 

"No," he said quietly. "You might not think it is bad luck but I do." The hurt in her eyes made him flinch inside. There was nothing he would like to do more than take her into his arms and kiss her from head to toe. But they were going to be married in just over twelve hours. He would wait until then to let her learn everything. 

Victoria misunderstood his refusal. Had it not affected him as it had her? He was a man who kept his feelings and secrets tightly wrapped. Would he ever be able to share them with her? She looked into his eyes and again saw worry in them. 

"I'm not going to change my mind, Diego," she reiterated. Winding her arms around him, she embraced him tightly. 

He was going to tell her, he resolved, hugging her to his chest, but not tonight. There was only one way she would accept it and that was the way he would have to tell her.

Z Z Z

Later that evening, after everyone had left, Victoria sat alone in her bedroom. She had wanted to spend more time with her brothers, but they had shooed her off to bed. She needed her rest for her big day tomorrow, they said. She was finding it impossible to sleep though. 

She rose from her bed and went over to her vanity where a beautifully painted and carved chest sat. It had been a wedding gift from her father to her mother. Ever since then, it held the Escalante family's few precious heirlooms 

Victoria sat down in her chair and open its lid. She removed the Bible it contained, then leafed through it until she found the pages where she and her brothers' names had been added to those of their ancestors. She read her own name, _Victoria Maria Elena Escalante_. There was a space beside it in which to record her husband's name and wedding date. She thought to get a quill to write in Diego's name and the next day's date, but something stilled her hand. Sighing sadly, she closed the book and set it aside. 

She then took out a small box from the chest. It opened to reveal a beautiful silver cross necklace, one that had belonged to her grandmother, then her mother. Now it was hers to pass on to her daughter. 

Nervous butterflies danced in her stomach as she thought of her wedding night. She wasn't afraid, she knew what would happen. _Gracias, Mama_ , she thought as she looked upward. She wanted children. But still. . . Diego was not the man she had envisioned in her dreams all these years. 

Firmly pushing those images from her mind, Victoria placed the necklace on her vanity table as she planned to wear it the next day. She was about to close the chest when another item caught her attention. She picked up the emerald ring, its green stone surrounded by glittering diamonds. 

It was the ring Zorro had given her when he had proposed. She stared at it angrily. Why had he given it to her if he never meant to keep his promise? It had been five weeks since they had last been together. She had thought then they were still in love. Obviously she was wrong. 

She slipped the ring onto her finger as tears filled her eyes. Why hadn't he come to her aid this time? Why was he staying away from her? An idea popped in her head then. Maybe Zorro wanted her to married Diego. He had suggested she should a long time ago, after she had been shot by that gambler, Bishop. 

_Dios_ , she was so confused. Ridiculous as the notion was, why couldn't Zorro and Diego just be the same person so she wouldn't have to go through all this torment? She flung herself onto her bed, breaking into heart-rendering sobs 

Victoria did not hear the quiet knock on her bedroom door. It sounded a little louder, then her brother Francisco appeared in the doorway. 

"Sister, why are you crying?" he inquired gently. "You should not be sad. Tomorrow is your wedding day. It should be the happiest day of your life." 

"It would be if I were going to marry the man I love," she replied, sitting up and wiping the dampness from her beautiful face. "Diego is a dear friend but. . ." 

"You have to forget about Zorro, Victoria," advised her brother. "Diego is a good man. You should be proud to become his wife." He sat down next to her and took her hand. "It was what Mama and Papa wished for you, you know. To be a doña and live in a big hacienda, being waited on by servants. They didn't want you to work so hard all their lives like they did." 

He gave her hand a squeeze. "I don't think they would be happy to find out you have been pining your life away over a man with a price on his head, no matter how noble his cause." 

"I know, Francisco," she agreed. "It's just that. . . This is more difficult than I thought it would be." She slid the ring off her finger and placed it back into the chest, then shut its ornate lid. She rose as did her brother and they hugged each other. 

"I'm so glad you and Ramon are here," she declared, a single tear falling down her cheek.

Z Z Z

Diego sat in the library of the de la Vega hacienda, watching as a fire burned in the fireplace. Sometimes he wished a fire would burn what was behind that fireplace. He finished off the glass of wine he held in one swallow. Unsteadily, as it had been his fifth glassful, he walked over to the decanter and poured another one.

He had just plopped back down onto the settee when Felipe came into the room. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the alcohol in his father's hand. Diego never drank. But then again it wasn't everyday he was going to marry the woman he loved, knowing she was in love with another man. Who, ironically, was himself. Felipe shook his head. He'd get drunk too. 

"D-Diego?" he asked, the concern plain in his voice. The voice he had regained about a week after he nearly had been executed. He had been scared he had lost it forever before it finally returned. 

The older man looked up, seeing his son's empathetic expression. "Oh, I'm all right, Felipe," he said, slurring his words. "Just celebrating my last night as a single man." He lifted the glass into air, nearly spilling its contents onto the Persian carpet that graced the library floor. 

"Y-you're dr-drunk," the young man said without reproach. "G-Give me th-that." He snatched the glass out of Diego's hand. His father made a grab for it, but Felipe kept it out of his reach. He drank it down, then set the empty glass next to the decanter. "It w-will just g-give you a b-bad headache in the m-morning." 

It was Diego's turn to be stunned. "Felipe?" he asked rhetorically, sobering up a little. 

"I've sm-smoked too," admitted the younger de la Vega, smiling a little. "One of th-the Alcalde's ci-cigars." He didn't think Diego needed to know about the ones he had bought for himself. He hadn't had a chance to smoke them yet. 

Diego leaned forward and buried his head in his hands. "You're right. This isn't going to help anything," he stated penitently. 

"Sh-She l-loves you," said Felipe perceptively. "Sh-She just d-doesn't kn-know it y.. yet." He patted his father on the shoulder. "Y-You're g-going to t-tell her, ri-right?" 

"Yes," the older man replied. He looked up and saw his adult son but remembered the scared little boy. "When did you grow up and get so wise anyway?" 

Felipe just shrugged, a broad smile on his handsome face. He put his hand on his father's shoulder again. "C-Come on. Y-You have a b-big day t-tomorrow. G-Go to b-bed." 

Diego shook his head as he stood up with the young man's support. "I have some things I need you to do tomorrow," he said, his speech still as wobbly as his legs. Felipe nodded as he helped the inebriated groom-to-be to his bedroom.

Z Z Z

The next morning was a gorgeous sunny day. Ana Maria and Leonora Ortega were up early, putting the finishing touches on Victoria's wedding dress. Pilar and Alicia helped to decorate the church. Felipe made a brief visit to the pueblo about midmorning, bringing roses from the de la Vega garden for Victoria's bouquet. 

The young man only had time for a kiss or two from his sweetheart before he had to hurry back to the hacienda to help Diego. His adopted father had awoke that morning with a slight hangover. He was very grateful that Felipe stopped him when he did. Between the nagging headache and a bad case of nerves, he was in sorry shape. His father wasn't helping matters, slapping him on the back every few minutes and offering advice. 

"It is amazing, considering all the danger and evil I have faced," he commented wryly to Felipe when they were alone. "That marriage to one small, beautiful woman has me quaking in my boots." He was retying his cravat for about the fifth time and mangling it badly. Felipe pushed his hands away and expertly knotted it for him. 

The Ortegas assisted Victoria with her wedding preparations. The seamstress had spent every spare moment for the past three weeks working on the beautiful gown the innkeeper was to wear. When Victoria had protested that she could wear her mother's dress like she did when she was going to marry Juan Ortiz, Leonora told her no. Don Diego had commissioned a new gown for her as a wedding gift. 

Victoria stared at herself in her vanity mirror. The dress was perfect. Its skirt was tier upon tier of lace flounces. A deep lace ruffle edged the gown's neckline, which showed off her smooth, slim shoulders. Diego designed this? He must have given it a lot of thought for it to be so flattering to her. She was pondering over those implications as Señora Ortega adjusted the white lace mantilla upon her raven curls, fastening it with an ivory comb. 

Victoria picked up the silver cross pendant she intended to wear, but Ana Maria stayed her hand. The young woman pulled a velvet box from her skirt pocket. 

"Here, Felipe gave me this to give to you," she stated. Seeing the older woman's surprised look, she added, "It's from Don Diego." 

The bride-to-be nervously opened the box to discover the diamond and pearl necklace inside, the same one Diego had her put on when he painted her portrait several months earlier. The one that had belonged to his mother. Also inside was a note; _‘My father and I would be greatly honored if you wore this today. Yours, Diego'_. 

Both Ana Maria and her mother gasped at the opulent piece of jewelry. Victoria realized it would now be hers, recalling how Don Alejandro said it was to go to Diego's bride. _She was going to be Diego's wife_. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

"I'll wear both," she declared. Her grandmother's cross might not be as expensive but its sentimental value was as priceless to her as the other necklace's was to the de la Vegas. 

Leonora helped her fasten both pendants around her slim neck. She noticed a loose thread on the back of the dress and tried to pull it off. When it didn't budge, she said, "I need to get my scissors. Don't move, Victoria. I'll be right back." 

As soon as her mother had left, Ana Maria knelt down beside Victoria's chair and took her hands. "I know Don Diego is Felipe's adopted father," she began, " and I know Felipe and I aren't married. . .yet. But I hoped you and I could be sisters, Victoria. I've always wanted a sister." 

Victoria smiled. "Me, too," she replied. "I think I would like to be your sister, Ana Maria." The two women embraced. 

Ana Maria whispered in Victoria's ear, "Don't be nervous about tonight, Victoria. Your mother was right. It does only hurt the first time and only a little. The rest is so wonderful." 

Victoria stared at the young woman as they drew apart. How would she know. . .? Oh, she thought. _Oh!_ Her eyes widened in amazement. Any other questions she had had to remain unasked as Señora Ortega came back into the room with her sewing shears. 

The interior of the mission church had been decorated with beautiful flowers and garlands. Only a small handful of people were in attendance though to admire it. Sergeant Mendoza escorted Leonora Ortega to one of the wooden pews. He kept glancing around uncomfortably, but all he could see were family members, the de la Vegas' servants and ranch hands, and Victoria's employees. Leonora nudged him with her elbow to get him to stop fidgeting. He turned to her and smiled, but his eyes were still troubled. 

At one o'clock precisely, Diego stood next to Padre Benitez in front of the altar. He tugged at his collar, earning a disapproving glance from his father sitting in the front pew next to Felipe and Ana Maria. The small assembly rose as Francisco and Victoria appeared at the back of the church. The organist started playing as they slowly made their way up the aisle, Victoria grateful for her brother's support as she walked on unsteady legs. 

When the siblings reached the front of the church, Francisco placed his sister's small hand into Diego's much larger one. He then went to sit next to Ramon as everyone waited for the ceremony to begin. 

Victoria glanced up at Diego, her nervousness evident in her lovely brown eyes. He bent down to whisper in her ear, "You look so beautiful, Victoria." He gave her hand a squeeze and smiled to reassure her, but to tell the truth, he was more anxious than she was. 

"Dearly beloved," the padre began the ceremony then, "we are gathered here today to unite this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony." Pausing for a second, he continued on, "If there is anyone here that objects to this union, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Z Z Z


	6. A Mystery Unveiled

Outside the church, soldiers were scrambling to their stations surrounding the adobe building. Standing at the altar, Victoria surreptitiously glanced back at the empty aisle behind her. In her head, she was certain that Zorro wasn't going to stop this wedding. But her heart wistfully wished that he would have at least tried.

Diego noticed her slight movement, arousing his anger. She was still hoping for Zorro to come to her rescue, he thought. He smiled sardonically, knowing this time it would be utterly impossible.

Padre Benitez, satisfied there would be no interruptions, went on, turning to Diego, "Do you, Diego Alejandro Sebastian de la Vega, take Victoria to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health; to love only her until death do you part?"

"I do," Diego answered in a firmly voice, gazing deeply in his bride's eyes.

"And do you, Victoria Maria Elena Escalante, take Diego to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health; to love only him until death do you part?"

Victoria hesitated for a split second. Part of her still wanted to scream ‘No!' She loved Zorro and would wait for him forever. Then she gazed up at Diego and saw something that suspiciously looked like love and desire in his eyes. A thought flashed through her mind that left her weak in the knees. She took a deep breath.

"I do," she finally replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

De Soto waited impatiently outside the church, not realizing the expected intrusion of the wedding by Zorro was not going to happen. Minute by minute passed as he grew more and more frustrated.

Diego slipped a plain gold band onto Victoria's finger. "With this ring, I thee wee," he pledged as the nuptials came to an end.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," announced the priest. Turning to Diego once again, he added, "You may now kiss your bride, Don Diego."

He leaned down to place a kiss on her lips very similar to the one he had given her the previous evening. Again the slight brush of his mouth on hers sent a shiver down Victoria's spine.

The newly married couple turned and walked back down the aisle on their way out of the church. They did not get far as they were stopped by well wishers who shook Diego's hand and slapped his back as others took turns hugging Victoria and kissing her cheek. When they finally exited the building, Diego noted the soldiers slinking away. He smiled, knowing another attempt by de Soto to apprehend Zorro had failed.

The de la Vega's carriage stood out in front of the adobe church, gaily decorated thanks to Felipe and Ana Maria, and loaded with the newlywed's luggage. Diego pulled his son aside as Victoria chatted with her brothers and Don Alejandro.

"Did you find it?" he asked quietly. Felipe nodded as he reached into his jacket pocket and slipped something to his father, who quickly stashed it into his own pocket. Diego then patted the young man on the shoulder. " _Gracias_. Keep an eye on Father for me. Toronado, too," he added, lowering his voice. He hugged his son and then Ana Maria as she came over to congratulate him.

The Escalante brothers made their way over to their new brother-in-law. They both shook Diego's hand again. "You take good care of our little sister," Ramon cautioned with mock sternness.

"Oh, I intend to," Diego replied seriously. He stared over at his beautiful wife, who was being embraced by his father. He reeled at bit. _Victoria was his wife_.

"I wish we could stay until you return from your honeymoon," said Francisco, "but we have to be on our way back immediately."

"Yes, we were lucky to get away at all," added Ramon.

"So you really think Mexico will become independent very soon?" asked Diego. If it were only true, his masquerade needn't last much longer. But he was still determined to tell her tonight.

Victoria came their way, embracing her siblings one more time. "Victoria," Diego urged gently. "It's time we were on our way." She nodded as he assisted her into the carriage's seat amid a little good-natured teasing. He took his place beside her, gathering up the reins. A flick of the leather and they drove out of the pueblo, waving goodbye to their family and friends in front of the church.

"You know, Diego, you never did tell me where we are going," Victoria stated after they had traveled several miles from the pueblo.

Diego grinned enigmatically. "We're going north."

"Yes, I can tell that," she replied, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "But how far north?"

"You'll see," was all he would say although she pestered him for several more miles. When she realized he was not going to reveal their destination, she pouted prettily. Diego just kept smiling and silent.

Z Z Z

The sun almost had slipped below the western horizon when the festively decorated carriage pulled into the pueblo de Santa Paula. "This is where we're staying?" asked Victoria, somewhat puzzled by the choice.

" _Si_ ," answered her husband. "You wanted to spend the night here once before but I insisted we headed back to Los Angeles."

She looked at him sharply as she recalled that was the night they had sought shelter from a storm on their way home. Victoria had thought Diego seemed like a different man on that trip, almost like the man he had been that first day after he had arrived from Spain. He made quite a forceful speech to the king's emissary and she had been quite impressed.

Victoria also remembered when they had stayed at that old windmill. He had seemed so nervous, so uncomfortable; as though he was scared to be around her. But when the door had flown open and he insisted she wear his jacket, she thought he was going to kiss her. But something held him back. Was it because he knew she belonged to another man? _That didn't stopped him from marrying you though, now did it?_ she questioned herself.

Glancing up at her husband, she couldn't help but think he was a man of many mysteries.

Diego had arranged for a late supper to be served at the inn where they were staying. The innkeeper and his wife were a jolly couple who were delighted to have the newlyweds at their establishment. Each of them gave Diego and Victoria advice for a successful marriage, proudly announcing they had been married for nearly thirty years.

Diego was grateful for their presence as they seemed to put Victoria at ease. He noticed however as the hour grew later, the more tense she grew. When the delicious meal was over, Diego stood and addressed her formally, "Shall we retire for the evening, Señora de la Vega?" She didn't notice the mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"It seems strange to be called ‘señora'," she replied as she took his offered hand and rose from her chair. She did not mention that the de la Vega part felt odd as well. She had been ‘Señorita Escalante' for so long. "I suppose it will take time to get used to it."

Sensing she was apprehensive about the night ahead, he smiled reassuringly at her. "I want to make sure the horses are settled in the stable. Why don't you go on up to our room and I'll be there shortly?"

"Oh," Victoria said in a quiet voice. She had tried to push from her mind that they would be sharing a room, sharing a bed and sharing. . . She closed her eyes as those thoughts now filled her head. "Oh."

"I know we did not speak of this before," Diego began, wondering if he was reading her correctly, "but we are husband and wife. I hoped we would behave as any normal married. . ."

"You're right, Diego," she interrupted. "I'm sorry. I am just nervous, I guess."

"If it is any consolation, so am I," he admitted. He lifted her hand to his lips, placing a kiss upon it. Victoria saw in his green eyes once again that look she had seen earlier that day. No, she told herself, she must be imagining things.

She gathered up her tiered skirt, climbing up the staircase to the second floor. Diego watched as his bride disappeared into their room before a grave expression came over his face. His whole life depended on what happened next. If she rejected him. . . He took a deep breath as he headed out to the stables.

Z Z Z

Victoria changed into a long white lace-trimmed nightgown which had also been made by Leonora Ortega. It was beautiful, she thought, watching the diaphanous material shimmer in the candlelight. She wondered briefly what could be taking Diego so long. Sitting down at the small vanity table, she began brushing her hair. Sighing sadly, she became lost in thought.

Like it or not, she was now Señora Victoria de la Vega, Diego's wife until death did they part. Zorro could no longer be a part of her life. Tears filled her eyes.

What had happened since the last time she had seen the masked man? Had she scared him away by being so forward? She thought they had loved each other. Even though he had never said the words to her, his every action had told her it was true. Had he fallen out of love with her, found someone else? Surely he would have told her, face to face. He was an honorable man. But why else would he have let her marry another man?

She was trying to drive these thoughts from her mind when something soft caressed her cheek. Jumping in alarm, she turned to see it was a red rose. Questioning how Diego could have entered the room without her hearing him, she twisted all the way around and was startled again.

It was not her new husband who stood there, but Zorro!

She blinked to make sure he was real. The masked man smiled uncertainly as he placed the rose into her hands. Slowly recovering from her shock, she whispered, " _Dios mio_. You should not be here, Zorro."

"I could not stay away," he replied. "Don't worry, Señora. I am not here to cause you any trouble."

" _Señora_ ," she echoed, then added in a slightly accusatory tone. "You know then of my marriage? Why. . .?"

" _Si_ , Victoria," he cut in before she could barrage him with more questions. "I know." He removed his hat, placing it on the bed's white crocheted coverlet.

Victoria rose from the vanity chair. "Zorro, you must leave," she stated urgently. " _Por favor_. My husband, he will be returning very soon. He must not find you here."

"Ah, yes, Don Diego," declared the man in black with a wry smile. "I see you finally took my advice." He first took off one black leather glove, then the other and set them on the vanity.

"I had no other choice," she replied a bit angrily. "You have to go, Zorro. Please."

"I will," he said as he untied his cape and let it fall to the floor. "But first, there is something I must ask you."

He reached out and touched her cheek. Victoria tried to back away but bumped into the adobe wall behind her. She gazed helplessly into his eyes.

"Tell me, Doña Victoria, do you love your husband?"

She was shocked by his question. "That's none of your business, Señor," she answered haughtily.

"Then you don't?" Zorro asked sadly.

"He is my best friend and I. . ." 

"That does not answer my question, Señora," he interrupted. "Do you love him?"

"Yes," she said forcefully, admitting it to herself for first time. "I do." She glared up at the masked man. "Why do you care anyway?" she retorted hotly. "You did nothing. . ."

Zorro removed the belt from around his waist from which hung his sheathed sword, placing it on the table as well. But his hands shook as he did so. "Do you still love me, _querida_?" he inquired, putting his hands on her slim waist.

"Let go of me," she said as she struggled to get out of his embrace. "Zorro, you must leave me alone. It is too late for us now."

Zorro stared at her incredulously. "Victoria, do you really mean that?"

She turned her face away. "All right, I still love you. But Diego is my husband. And I love him too. I will not betray him or our marriage vows." When she looked at him again, her sorrowful expression almost broke his heart. "Why can't you and Diego just be the same person?" she asked miserably. Tears began streaming down her face. 

"Oh, _querida_ , don't cry," Zorro said tenderly as he held her tightly. 

"That would be ridiculous, wouldn't it?" she whispered into his chest, more to convince herself than him. 

"No,"replied the man in black. "It's not ridiculous at all." When she glanced up at him, he smiled and leaned down, nearly touching his lips to hers. "Let me show you."

His mouth meet hers. Victoria tried to resist at first, but the passion that always flared up between them became a white hot flame. Thoughts of Diego were driven far from her head as she closed her eyes, dissolving into the masked man's strong arms.

Zorro lifted her hands and placed them on the silken knot at the back of his head. At first she didn't know why, but then she realized he wanted her to untie his mask. He didn't relinquish her lips though. She fumbled with the knot as she still held the rose in one hand, finally getting it undone. 

When he released her, Victoria slowly opened her eyes. The rose and the mask fell to the floor. And she nearly joined them as she fainted.

Z Z Z


	7. Husband & Wife

Diego caught his bride before she sank to the floor and carried her over to the bed. "Victoria?" he inquired worriedly, caressing her cheek.

Her eyelids fluttered open. He could see her bewilderment. "No, it cannot be," she whispered, touching her fingers to her still tingling lips. "Diego?"

"I am Zorro," declared Diego, an unreadable expression on his unmasked face.

"But. . ." Victoria did not know where to begin. She could not deny the proof before her. Sitting up, although her head was still swimming, she glared furiously at the man perched stoically on the edge of the mattress. "You. . . All this time, you. . ." She turned her head away.

Why was she so angry with him? _Well, he lied to you all these years, a little voice in her head said. He deceived you. He didn't trust you enough to share his secret. He let you remain unmarried so long that everyone called you an old maid. He almost let you get too old to have children._

But then she looked at Diego, his green eyes begging for her forgiveness. Why had she not noticed before that those eyes were the same as Zorro's? She remembered what he had said that day he had proposed to her.

> _"The man behind this mask is afraid of only one thing in this world. That you love a man with whom he cannot possibly compete. That if this mask were removed, you would still be in love with Zorro and not with the man of flesh and blood."_
> 
> (scene from "An Affair To Remember" written by Gary Stephen Rieck)

She did love the man of flesh and blood, the man underneath the mask. _Dios mio_ , she had just had her prayers answered. Was she going to throw away his love because he had wanted to protect her, to keep her safe? Because he was afraid if he told her the truth, she would reject him?

"Victoria?" he asked cautiously as he watched the range of emotions travel over her face. "I'm sorry that I lied to you, that I deceived you all these years. Please, Victoria. . ."

"Oh, Diego," she said as she reached out and touched his face. "I forgive you. I love you." Leaning over, she kissed him, winding her arms around his neck. When they drew apart, she looked at him curiously. "Why are you revealing your secret to me now?" she wanted to know. "Zorro's work is not finished, is it?"

"No, not yet," he concurred. "After that night in the mountains. . . when we almost made love. I had to do something to help you regain your reputation and keep you from leaving Los Angeles. I couldn't bear to lose you." He embraced her tightly. 

"Zorro could never marry you, Victoria," he stated solemnly. "But I could." Diego reached into his pocket.

"The ring." She recognized the emerald and diamond piece of jewelry. She glanced up at him. "How did you. . .?"

"I took a great chance giving this to you as Zorro," he grinned wickedly. He slipped it onto her finger where earlier that day he had placed the gold wedding band. 

"I do remember it now," she commented, admiring it. "I can see your mother wearing it." She thought of the pearl and diamond necklace lying on the vanity. " I cannot believe you think I am worthy of her things, Diego. I am nothing like her."

"Yes you are," he contradicted, gazing into her lovely brown eyes. "You are the most beautiful, generous, loving woman I have ever known. Victoria, I love you." Saying those words to her for the first time, he lowered his head. "For longer than you could ever imagine."

"I realized that just recently," she smiled at him coquettishly as she lifted his chin. Her face became serious then. "I love you, Diego, the man under the mask. Never doubt it."

" _Mi querida_ ," he murmured. "I love you." Diego bent down and kissed his wife passionately.

The kiss deepened as it always did between them. Their tongues intertwined as Diego caressed her back through the thin nightdress. He brought his hand up her side, cupping her breast. She moaned softly. He brushed his thumb across the hard bud of her nipple and she whimpered at the pleasure it caused.

They mutually broke the embrace, looking at each other shyly. "It's been a long day and you've had a bit of a shock. I will understand, _mi corazon_ , if you wish to wait until..."

"No," Victoria declared. "I have already waited eight years," she whispered seductively into his ear. ". . .to show you my ‘appreciation'." She pulled back, a bewitching smile on her lips.

_Dios mio_ , he thought, grinning wryly. She still remembered that promise he had made so long ago. He lowered his mouth to nibble on her neck and felt her shiver.

"Diego," she moaned as his lips wandered from her bare shoulder to the edge of the ruffled neckline of her nightgown. She shuddered in anticipation which he mistook for something else.

"Are you still nervous?" he asked concernedly.

"A little," she admitted. "It's just I have never. . . and I don't want to disappoint. . ."

"Shh," he interrupted. "It will be beautiful. You could never disappoint me, Victoria."

She smiled as she reached up to kiss him once again. Her hands moved to the buttons on his black shirt and boldly began to undo them. Diego kicked off his boots as they reclined back onto the bed.

Victoria stroked the bare muscles of his chest as he resumed kissing her neck and shoulders. His mouth quickly moved to the cleft left uncovered by her nightdress. One finger tugged the flounce down, exposing her breasts. They were as perfect as he always imagined they would be. He flicked his tongue over one of the rosebud nipples then took it into his mouth.

She closed her eyes as she gave a little cry of surprise. Somehow they divested themselves and each other of their clothing. Diego's hands shook as he fumbled with the fastenings of his black trousers like a nervous schoolboy. Victoria was so beautiful, so perfect. And so small and delicate; he was a little afraid of hurting of her. 

He touched the scar just under her left breast then bent to kiss it. Shutting his eyes, he sent up another prayer of thanks, shuddering as he remembered how he had almost lost her to that gambler's bullet.

She was taking inventory of all the marks on his body until her eyes traveled below his waist. _Dios mio_. She knew of what would happen between them but wondered how it would be possible. Tentatively reaching out her hand, she touched his hardness. Stroking upward then down, she was amazed by how it felt, warm and velvety.

A loud groan from Diego made her glance up at him. "Did I hurt you?" she queried, drawing her hand away.

"No." He shook his head then smiled. "Quite the opposite."

"Oh."

He gathered her into his arms and kissed her. Their hands caressed each other as their tongues entwined. Pausing slightly, Diego moved his hand to the mound between her legs. The warm dampness he felt there told him she was nearly ready for him. With one finger, he gently split her folds and probed her very core.

Oh my, she thought. She knew she was lucky to have such a tender lover as a husband. She had heard tales at the tavern of women who were not as fortunate. Everything was driven out her head though as Diego found the little piece of flesh that sent her moaning wildly with pleasure.

"Please," she murmured. "Oh, _por favor_." She was not quite sure what she was begging for. When a wild shudder shook her slender body, she knew then. "Oh, Diego," she sobbed, clutching his shoulders

"Oh, _querida_ ," he said as he gently kissed away her tears. "It's all right. Shh..."

"I didn't know," she whispered. She ran her fingers through his hair then drew him down to her lips. "I love you so much," she breathed into his ear.

" _Es muy bonita y muy dulce_ ," he murmured. They glanced at each other a bit nervously. Then their mouths meet, their ardor bursting into flames. Victoria opened her thighs to him and he could feel her hot moistness. Dios. He didn't want to hurt her but knew it was unavoidable. Slowly inching his way up inside her tight passage, he let her get accustomed to the intrusion. He trailed little kisses down her neck to her shoulder as she melted beneath him.

Victoria bit her lip in anticipation. "Oh," she gasped as Diego tore her maidenhead. Then the length of him slid fully inside her. Her mother and Ana Maria had been right, it only hurt a little. Even so, tears came unbidden to her eyes.

"Are you all right, _querida_?" he asked. She nodded as she touched his face.

" _Si_ ," she said. "Please, Diego." 

Gradually their bodies found a common rhythm, although Diego was a bit astonished as Victoria raised her hips to meet his. His virgin bride was no shrinking violet, as he was learning to his amazement.

Her earlier pain long forgotten, Victoria could feel the pleasure building up inside of her again and could not stop herself from moving faster. Diego groaned as he matched her, stroke for stroke. He held out for as long as he could, but finally he filled her with his seed just as she arched her back off the mattress in the throes of ecstasy. 

" _Dios mio_ ," they both said once they came back down to earth and could breathe again. Diego kissed her tenderly. "I love you, Victoria."

"I love you too, Diego" she replied. She slowly became aware of her surroundings. "It is as you promised," she said a little in awe. "The soft bed, the candlelight... and the husband. And it was so beautiful." She lowered her gaze. "I'm glad we waited."

He smiled as she flashed him a coy look. "As am I," he stated. "Although you were very difficult to resist, mi querida." He kissed her again as they laid entangled together.

"Is that why you stayed away?" she asked, the tears reappearing in her eyes. "I thought you didn't love me anymore. That you wanted me to marry..." She looked up at him, realization cutting through her hurt and confusion, and she chuckled. "Yourself."

"I'm so sorry, mi corazon," he apologized. "I couldn't trust myself around you anymore as Zorro. You were so very tempting." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for the deception. I just wanted to protect you, Victoria, and my father as well. The thought of you being imprisoned or worse on my account..."

"I understand that now," she conceded, stroking his cheek. "It was just the thought you didn't trust me enough to share your secrets with me that made me so upset."

"I had good reason to be so reluctant," he declared. "Everyone else who has discovered that I am Zorro is dead. All except one person, that is."

"That would be Felipe, wouldn't it?" she guessed correctly. He was shocked she had figured it out so quickly.

"Yes."

"Ana Maria doesn't know? He hasn't told her?"

"No."

"Do you know that they. . .?"

"Yes." He stared at her curiously. "How did you find. . .?"

"She hinted at it,"replied Victoria, "by giving me some sisterly advice about tonight."

"Oh."

"She's not. . .?"

"No." Diego too had been very relieved that the young couple's desperate lovemaking had not resulted in a baby. But he also understood the underlying regret on his son's face when Felipe had relayed the news to him. To create a new life with the woman you loved. . . He inhaled as he closed his eyes.

Placing his hand upon her flat stomach, he remarked sincerely, "I hope we made a child tonight." He was stunned again by her reaction.

Tears began streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," he said contritely, caressing her hair as he held her close. "I thought you wanted.. . ."

"I do," she murmured against his chest. "I want a baby so much. I thought you didn't. You said we couldn't. . ."

Wiping the dampness from her face, he kissed her gently. "Oh, Victoria. Shh. . ." he tried to comfort her. "You and Zorro couldn't have children. You and I, however, can make as many _niños_ as we want."

She smiled through her tears. "Your father is going to be very happy."

Diego laughed. "If I had a peso for every time he told me he wanted grandchildren. . ." She joined in his amusement.

Then she glanced up at him. "Diego," she began a bit bashfully, "can we. . . I mean. . ." One look at her face told him what she was trying to say.

"Again?" _Madre de Dios_. "Are you sure. . .?"

" _Si_. Please. . ."

He interrupted her by kissing her lips. She was purring with pleasure by the time he entered her again. This time there was no pain as they became one. Diego still treated her very gently, moving in and out slowly, little by little increasing the tempo. But then suddenly he stopped, a wicked grin on his handsome face.

Victoria was confused by his inaction. "What? Oh. . ." He rolled them so he was on his back and she atop him then resumed where he had left off. 

Oh my, she thought. His strong hands were caressing her hips as he helped her glide up and down. He also took advantage of her breasts being suspended above him, taking turns licking and sucking each nipple. She made little noises of delight that almost caused him to lose control. 

She quivered with satisfaction about a minute before he climaxed deep inside her. Maneuvering their bodies so they were lying side by side, they held each other tightly. Diego kissed her tenderly.

A unsettling thought niggled in the back of Victoria's mind. "I'm not your first lover, am I?" she asked although in her heart she already knew the answer. She laid her head against his muscular chest

"No, _querida_ ," he apologized ruefully, the sadness in her voice nearly breaking his heart.

"Was it Zafira?"

"No," Diego stated emphatically. "It was while I was in Spain though. Understand, I was far from home and terribly lonely." He lifted her chin so he could gaze into her sad brown eyes. "I'm so sorry, Victoria. You were so young when I left. I didn't know I would be returning to find such a beautiful woman instead of the pretty girl I pictured in my mind all those years." He smiled wryly. "Would you have considered me if I had declared my feelings for you when I came back from Spain? Before you met Zorro?" 

She had to mull his question over for a few minutes. "Yes," she responded honestly. She closed her eyes as she cleared the jealous and jumbled thoughts from her head. He was hers now. And that was all that mattered.

"I love you with all my heart, Diego de la Vega," she declared. 

He kissed her again. "I will always love you, Victoria Escalante de la Vega," he declared fervently. "Always, _querida_."

Exhaustion soon claimed them both as they floated off to sleep, entwined in each other's arms.

Z Z Z

Sunlight was streaming through the bedroom window when Victoria opened her eyes again. Stretching languorously, she thought of the delicious dream she had. . .

"Oh." It had been no dream. Glancing over at the other side of the bed, a wave of panic rose in her. Where was Diego? 

Her anxiety was allayed as he came through the door, carrying a napkin covered tray. He was grinning broadly as he placed it on her lap.

"I didn't know what you have for breakfast," he confessed as she removed the cloth. There was a little bit of everything, bacon, eggs, toast, fruit as well as a carafe of coffee. 

"I usually just have toast and coffee," she admitted. Diego immediately poured her a cup of the hot beverage and handed her the plate of toast. She smiled shyly at her husband, not accustomed to being waited on by someone else. She had the sneaking suspicion she was going to have to used to it. 

Diego helped himself to the rest of the food. "I seemed to have worked up quite an appetite," he stated in response to her raised eyebrow.

"What shall we do today?" he inquired after they had eaten their fill. "The choice is yours, _mi querida._ Whatever your heart desires."

Victoria set her cup down on the tray before moving it from her lap. Seductively, she untied the ribbon of her nightgown then pulled the garment off over her head. 

Diego quickly placed the tray on the floor and began to unbutton his shirt. "Are you sure?" he asked as he tossed it onto the floor. _Dios_ , he was a lucky man. 

She smiled with a wicked gleam in her dark eyes. "Oh, I am sure," she murmured, drawing him down to kiss his lips. "Very sure."

Z Z Z


	8. The Eye of the Storm

Over the next several days, they managed to stroll around the charming pueblo of Santa Paula. Twice they even went on a picnic. But most of their time was spent in their room, in each other's arms, making up for the eight years of suppressed passions.

Diego and Victoria also knew this freedom would not last. They had lain together in their bed and discussed their future upon returning to Los Angeles. They decided it would be best to continue the charade theirs was a marriage of convenience. 

"Everyone thinks I love Zorro," stated Victoria. She thought bitterly of how she had been treated by the pueblo's women. "They think I only married you to salvage my reputation. It would seem odd if I suddenly became your devoted and. . ." She kissed his ear, sending shivers down his spine, ". . .your very loving wife."

"I agree," Diego said when he could speak again. "Zorro's identity must be concealed at least until the governor's visit. I have no wish to rot in the alcalde's jail until then."

"Nor I to see you there," declared Victoria with a shudder. The thought of this wonderful man being taken away from her frightened her more than anything else in the world. She kissed him with all the passion her slender body could hold.

The newlyweds left Santa Paula after spending only four days there. Cutting their honeymoon short would help the illusion theirs was not a love match. Diego also did not trust de Soto to be away for too long. The alcalde was taking this edict much too calmly. One wondered what the insane commandante had concocted to comply with it.

They stopped, however, on their way home at the old abandoned windmill where they had sought refuge once before. This time though, there was no bench between them, no ‘your side', ‘my side'. And neither held back from kissing the other. They laid intertwined in front of the fire, talking and loving far into the night, savoring each precious moment of their time together.

Diego gazed down at his lovely wife as he held her tightly in his arms. She was slowly drifting off to sleep. He closed his eyes as well and prayed he would be able to keep her safe.

Don Alejandro and Felipe, along with the servants and vaqueros, came out to greet the returning couple as they drove up to the front of the hacienda.

"Victoria, Diego, welcome home." The elder de la Vega hugged them both after they climbed down from the wagon. "How was your trip?" He was quite concerned that they had come back so soon. The honeymoon was supposed to have lasted two weeks and here they were, back in less than a week.

"Just fine, Father," replied Diego, feigning disinterest.

"It was very nice," answered Victoria, seemly as bored.

"Fine? Nice?" repeated the old don incredulously. He shook his head as he led everyone into the hacienda.

They gathered in the library where Maria had glasses of cool juice waiting. Felipe shot his adopted father a troubled look, fooled by the newly married couple's apparent lack of interest in each other. Diego winked at him reassuredly, causing the young man to smile and relax.

"I think I'll take a nap," Diego commented casually. "I feel the most terrible headache coming on. Must be from all this tiresome traveling."

"I think I might go check on the tavern," Victoria stated, not quite hiding an amused smile. She never realized before what an actor her husband was. But then she hadn't known he had a reason to act. "I don't know if I'll be back until late. Or I might just spend the night there." She flashed Diego a coy look only he could see.

He quickly drained his juice. "If you will excuse me," he said, sensing his father was getting annoyed. He left to go to his bedroom.

Don Alejandro stared after him in disbelief. He turned to his new daughter-in-law. "I don't understand," declared the old don. "I thought you two. . ." The look on Victoria's face told him the gossip was true, that this was no love match between her and his son. "Are you happy, Victoria?" he asked gently.

She truly felt bad then, deceiving this man whom she considered a surrogate father. "Don't worry," she replied with a sad smile. "Everything has worked out for the best. You'll see." She stood on tiptoe and gave him a peck on his leathery cheek.

He shook his head, still confused as he and Felipe left the room. So much for grandchildren, Don Alejandro thought gloomily.

Instead of leaving the hacienda, Victoria waited impatiently. Her husband soon reappeared, a mischievous smile on his handsome face. He took her hand and led his wife over to the fireplace.

"Through this fireplace is the secret passageway," Diego explained quietly. "It was used in my grandfather's time to hide from the Indians. If my father ever knew of its existence, he has long since forgotten about it." He touched the spot on the mantle that caused the back panel to swing open. "After you, _mi querida_."

They both ducked through the opening. Victoria's face was full of wonderment as they emerged in the main room of the cave. The sounds of bubbling liquids greeted them as did Toronado, who snorted loudly. Diego walked over to pat the stallion's neck.

"It just amazes me that all of this is right under everyone's noses," Victoria stated as she glanced around. "Your father has no idea, does he?" She touched the dark clothing hanging on its rack.

"No," Diego answered in a pained voice. "No, he doesn't." He gathered his lovely wife into his arms and held her close. "And I don't know how to tell him."

She could tell it was a problem that weighed heavily on his heart. Thoughts of anything else were driven from her mind though as he kissed her, making her tremble from head to toe. She smiled up at him teasingly. "I've always had this little dream," she said, "ever since that time you brought me here."

He didn't have to ask what that dream would be as her eyes told him exactly what she meant. But before he could grant his bride her fantasy, the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard at the top of the stairs, drawing the newlyweds' attention. Felipe stepped down into the cave.

"I'm afraid I have one more secret to share with you, _querida_ ," he said to her apologetically. "Or should I say we do." He looked at Felipe, who was smiling self-consciously. "Do you want me to tell her or do. . .?"

The young man pointed at his adopted father. Victoria glanced from one to the other in confusion. "Tell me what?"

"Felipe is neither deaf nor mute anymore, Victoria," revealed Diego. "He can hear and speak now."

"Oh, Felipe, this is wonderful," she cried as she gave him a big hug. A puzzled expression came over her face as she pulled away to look at the two men again. "But why keep it a secret? I mean. . ."

"The pretense had proven quite useful over the years," explained her husband. "People tend to say things around him they ordinarily wouldn't if they thought he was listening." 

"Does Ana Maria know?"

"Only that he can hear," stated Diego. 

"V-Victoria," Felipe stammered out her name. "I c-can't, I d-don't. . ." He lowered his eyes. His stutter didn't seem to improve as time went by. Sometimes he almost wished he had not regained his power of speech if he was to go through the rest of his life faltering and fumbling over his words.

"It is just so wonderful," Victoria repeated happily, embracing the young man again as tears filled her eyes. She always kept a special place in her heart for him, the lost little orphaned boy who despite his handicaps and tragic past, still managed to grow up to be a fine young man. One she was proud to now call her son. " _Hijo_ ," she said then kissed his cheek.

Felipe tried to hide his embarrassment but he still turned a little red. But Diego could also see the happiness in his son's eyes.

Z Z Z

** EARLY SEPTEMBER 1825 **

The next six weeks passed by quickly, with the hot summer temperatures lingering into the month of September. Diego had fulfilled Victoria's fantasy several times as she had done with his concerning her quarters at the tavern. A disbelieving Don Alejandro couldn't understand why she spent so many nights there, ostensibly without his son. She worked as hard as she had before her marriage, much to the old don's dismay. And his ineffectual son did nothing to dissuade her.

_Dios_ , they didn't even share a room here at the hacienda, he lamented. Diego had explained that they were both too set in their ways to do so. Don Alejandro wondered sometimes if the marriage had even been consummated.

Victoria realized the relationship between her husband and his father was deteriorating a little bit more every day. She saw the pain and anguish on both their faces after each argument, which were occurring more often. Sometimes the lovely innkeeper wondered if Felipe noticed it as well. He seemed to spend less and less time at the hacienda. He was either off somewhere working on the ranch or with Ana Maria, only coming home to eat and sleep. 

When she had confronted the young man about it, he told her it was to give her and Diego some privacy. They didn't need a grown son hanging around, intruding on their wedded bliss. But she saw in his eyes the same distress she had seen in her own.

She tried to persuade Diego to reveal his secret identity to the elder de la Vega. But he wouldn't even consider it. "Why, so he can laugh in my face?" he had snapped at her angrily the last time she had broached the subject. "Oh, _querida_ , I'm sorry." He was instantly contrite when he saw her hurt and tearful expression. Gathering her into his arms, he kissed her. "I know, I need to tell him but. . ." He sighed heavily. 

How could he explain to her that he wanted his father's respect not just because he was Zorro but because he was his son? So many of the things he did as Don Diego were worthy of approval but apparently not in the old don's eyes.

Diego had other worries as well. The day of the governor's visit was drawing ever closer and still de Soto had not implemented some grand scheme to capture Zorro. The masked man continued to ride out, remaining on the fringes of the pueblo, protecting its citizens from bandits, swindlers and the like. But even these sightings became more and more infrequent. It was as if Zorro had found something else with which to occupy his time. 

And Diego was right to be concerned about the alcalde. The man was getting extremely frustrated. The plots he had devised to trap the caped criminal were unfeasible, he realized now. The fact that his arch enemy rarely showed his masked face made them worthless. Governor Aguila was due to arrive in two days. He had to do something, anything, to keep his own neck out of the noose.

Yes, Ignacio de Soto was a desperate man, prepared to go to any lengths to save his own skin. He scowled as he watched from his office window as the pueblo de Los Angeles was being readied for its important visitor.

Diego and Felipe were spending the morning at the tavern, having been recruited to help Victoria with its decorations. She was not at all pleased that her best rooms were to be reserved for the governor and his entourage, especially in light of the reason for his visit.

The younger de la Vega held up a colorful paper garland and looked over at Diego at its other end. Felipe was getting bored and it showed on his handsome face. He was also anxious to keep his promise to Ana Maria that he would help her and her mother with their shop.

"Just a little while longer,"said Diego with a smile. To tell the truth, he was as bored as his son. "I think she might let us break for lunch soon."

They proceeded to hand the garland along the top of the partition that separated the kitchen from the main dining area. Victoria walked through its curtained doorway just as they tacked it into place.

"No, no," she admonished, placing her hand to her damp forehead. "It is supposed to go over there." She pointed to the area behind the bar. "Diego, I thought I told you that," she spoke somewhat sharply. She went to put down the pitcher she held onto a nearby table. But before she could reach it, she crumpled toward the floor, the ceramic ewer falling out of her hand.

Diego rushed over and caught his wife just before she hit the ground. He crouched down, gently supporting her head with his hands and legs. "Felipe, get a glass of water," he ordered the hovering young man who quickly did as he was bid.

Victoria slowly began to regain consciousness, fluttering her eyelashes and moaning slightly. "What.. what happened?" she asked as she struggled to sit up.

"You fainted," her anxious husband informed her, looking at her worriedly. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she lied. Her head and stomach were both rebelling as she got to her feet with Diego's assistance. "It must be the heat." A concerned Felipe returned with the water which he handed to a grateful Victoria who took a small sip. " _Gracias_."

Diego led her to a chair and made her sit down. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?" he inquired fretfully. "You seem a bit tired lately." Not to mention a little short tempered, but there was no way he was going to bring up that fact. He was no fool. 

"I have just been working too hard, that's all, Diego." She took another drink of the cool water. "And it has been so warm lately. I'll be fine." 

"I know you have been upset about the governor's arrival." 

Victoria's face visibly paled as she suddenly grasped her husband's hand. "I want you to promise right now, Diego de la Vega, on your honor; that you will not do anything foolish or noble while he is here," she asserted, tightening her grip on his large hand. 

"I just wish I knew what sort of trick the Alcalde has up his sleeve," said Diego, trying to avoid making a promise he might not be able to keep. One glance at his wife's expression told him he was not going to get out of vowing some sort of oath. 

"I swear not to do anything foolish," he pledged. He gave her hand a squeeze then released it. He wished he could kiss and comfort her, but they were not alone. There were several customers seated nearby with more beginning to arrive as it neared noon. Perhaps later they could take a little ‘siesta', he thought with a smile. 

Victoria closed her eyes and sighed softly. "Well, let's get back to work," she stated as she got to her feet. Diego glanced at Felipe and shrugged. They took down the offending decoration and hung it in the place she had indicated earlier as she walked unsteadily to the kitchen. 

Across the plaza, de Soto sat at his desk, his head in his hands. Two days, he thought to himself, only two more days. Not even that long really, as a messenger had appeared that morning informing the garrison Aguila would be arriving around ten o'clock the day after tomorrow. 

His schemes were garbage, tripe, imbecilic. None of them would have resulted in Zorro's arrest. He picked up the papers that contained his plans and started tearing them in half. He continued shredding them until they were nothing more than confetti, which he threw up into the air. 

A shocked yet nervous Sergeant Mendoza entered the office as the alcalde was tossing the pieces of parchment upward, a slightly maniacal look on his bearded face. Whatever he had been about to say stuck in his throat as de Soto jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at his subordinate. 

"Three months, Mendoza!" he shouted. "Three whole months and we are no closer to capturing Zorro than the day that damn edict arrived." He banged his fist on his desk, causing the sergeant to cringe. 

"You know who is going to hang in that masked outlaw's place, don't you?" de Soto asked. "Me, that's who!" He thumped himself on the chest. 

"Alcalde," Mendoza finally regained his nerve, "Sir, it has been impossible to apprehend Zorro. He has not stepped foot in Los Angeles since. . .since. . . Well that day he brought Señorita Victoria back to the pueblo. How can we catch him if he is not here?" Secretly the soldier was very pleased that his masked amigo so far had escaped the commandante's clutches. 

"There must be something, the one thing I have overlooked, the only thing that would lure him out into the open," de Soto muttered to himself, not really hearing the sergeant. He turned to stare blindly out his small office window, racking his weary brain. 

"Perhaps if you explained to the governor," Mendoza began, "that Zorro has not. . ." 

"Be quiet, you idiot," the alcalde lashed out bitterly. He did not see the injured expression on the soldier's round face. "There has to be something. . ." He looked out the portal again, this time focusing on the activity outside. 

Diego and Victoria caught his eye as they emerged from the tavern. He watched as his old schoolmate mounted his horse and rode off while the innkeeper waved. An idea formed in his mind and an evil grin crept slowly over his face. He did not notice as Victoria did not return to her business but instead walked determinedly in the opposite direction. 

"Sergeant, tell me," de Soto suddenly became gracious as he sat back down at his desk. "Diego and Señorita Escalante, I mean Doña Victoria," he corrected himself. "Would you say they are a happily married couple?" 

"They had always been good friends, _mi Alcalde_ ," the soldier replied. 

"That is not what I asked you, you dolt," snapped de Soto impatiently. "Are they in ‘love'?" He couldn't help sneering as he spat out the last word. 

Mendoza pondered over the question for a few moments. He wasn't sure what his superior officer intended to do with the information he received. But he imagined it wouldn't be good. "I don't know, Sir," he finally answered. "As I said before, they are good friends." 

"Excellent, Sergeant." The devilish grin returned to the commandante's face. "Have the men start preparing the gallows at once." 

"But Sir. . ." sputtered Mendoza in bewilderment. 

"That was an order," stated de Soto in a tone that quelled any argument. "Dismissed." 

The stout sergeant saluted then made a hasty retreat. The alcalde chuckled evilly as he found an intact piece of paper, dipped his quill and began to write.

Z Z Z


	9. The Scylla and The Charybdis

Early the next morning Diego, Felipe and two of their ranch hands were loading the wagon with crates of citrus fruit. The harvest was just beginning and the crop was plentiful, even though it had been a hot, dry summer.

Victoria emerged from the hacienda, walking through the gateway and smiled at her husband. Diego paused as he attempted to lift a full crate into the wagon to stare at his wife. She was positively glowing. He didn't have to wonder why. 

Zorro had been out most of the night, helping Jose Macias search for his prize mare who had disappeared and who was about to foal. It had been almost dawn when the masked man had stole into Victoria's room. 

She had welcomed him with open arms although she was only half awake. He smiled as he recall the passionate lovemaking that had ensued. Diego still was concerned about her fainting incident the day before though. It was so unlike her.

"Are you sure you need to go into town now?" he inquired. "If you could wait, I can take you later."

"No, Diego," she replied. "I want to buy my produce this morning, not after everything has been picked over. I'll be all right."

"Very well, _querida_ ," he reluctantly conceded. "I wish I could go now but I promised Father I would help him with his speech." He sighed wearily. "Although I cannot imagine de Soto will actually let him say anything in front of the governor tomorrow."

"You worry too much, _mi corazon_ ," declared Victoria as she wrapped her arms around him. The two vaqueros had finished loading the wagon and had headed off toward the stables. Diego embraced her and their mouths met. "Felipe is coming with me," she added, trying to ease his worries. "Everything will be fine."

Diego assisted his wife up into the wagon's seat. When she wasn't looking, he signed to his son to keep an eye on her. Felipe nodded then climbed up to sit beside Victoria. They both tried to take the reins at the same time. Diego had to laugh as the young man gallantly let her have them.

He waved as the wagon rumbled out of sight. Exhaling, he trudged back into the hacienda where Don Alejandro was waiting for him.

Z Z Z

It was a typical market day in Los Angeles, but with the added excitement of the governor's arrival the next day. The people seemed rather amused by the construction of the gallows in the middle of the plaza. Wishful thinking on the Alcalde's part was the consensus opinion.

Victoria had been extremely busy all day. Once she did her shopping, there had been a steady stream of customers all morning. Both Pilar and Alicia were on hand to help as it neared lunch time.

De Soto, along with Sergeant Mendoza and three other soldiers, came tromping into the tavern precisely at noon. Victoria wended her way over to greet them. "I'm sorry, Alcalde," she said with not a grain of sorrow in her voice. "All my tables are full. You and your men will have to wait."

"We are not here to eat," de Soto retorted with a sneer. He held up a rolled document. "Señora Victoria de la Vega," he announced loudly. "You are hereby under arrest."

"Under arrest?" echoed the lovely innkeeper. "For what reason?"

The Alcalde unrolled the paper as a chuckle escaped from his lips. "You are under arrest for aiding and abetting the outlaw known as Zorro, by providing comfort and shelter to said criminal." He paused dramatically, "and for withholding knowledge of his identity from the proper authorities."

Victoria paled. "What do you mean? That is utterly. . ."

"Come now, Señora," de Soto laughed. "You do not expect me to believe you do not know who Zorro truly is. After all, you spent that one night with him, maybe even more."

Victoria slapped the Alcalde across the face, leaving a bright red hand print. "That is a lie," she denied angrily. It was true, she had never slept with Zorro, at least not in the way he was implying.

"Add assault of a government official to her crimes." De Soto rubbed his smarting cheek. He motioned with his free hand to the sergeant. "Take her to the cuartel. She hangs tomorrow."

Victoria was genuinely frightened them. Almost the exact same thing had happened to her mother. Elena Escalante's only transgression, however, had been tending the wounds of an injured rebel fighter and giving him something to eat. And she had been killed by a firing squad.

Her daughter had done far worse and now she was going to pay the ultimate price for her love of a man with a bounty on his head.

Mendoza held out his hand to the trembling woman. "I am sorry, Doña Victoria," he apologized sincerely, seeing her stricken face. 

"It's all right, Mendoza." She knew he didn't want to go along with the Alcalde's evil scheme but had no choice. Lifting her chin bravely, she took the sergeant's offered hand. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Felipe and Ana Maria staring at her with shocked expressions.

"Tell Diego," she mouthed to the alarmed couple. "Hurry."

Felipe nodded, grabbed his sweetheart's hand and disappeared through the kitchen. Mendoza led Victoria out of her tavern, followed by the other soldiers and de Soto, who chuckled evilly with each step across the plaza to the garrison.

A very short time later, an extremely irate Diego de la Vega pulled up the reins of his horse, bringing the mare to a halt in front of the cuartel. De Soto, who was sitting at his desk, stood as Diego stormed into his office, throwing its door open and causing it to crash loudly.

"De la Vega, how dare you. . ." the Alcalde blustered, almost as if on cue.

"I demand you release my wife at once, Ignacio." Diego ground out, ignoring the other man's protests. He was clenching his fists, trying to keep his anger in check.

Victoria had been pacing back and forth in her cell. Hearing loud noises and voices in the next room, she paused so she could listen.

"I cannot not do that, Diego," replied de Soto calmly. He walked around to the front of his desk. "She is guilty of several crimes against the Crown."

"That is totally ridiculous and you know it," Diego retorted. "Do you really think Zorro is going to fall for this old trap again? Victoria is _my wife_ now."

"I'm sorry, Diego old boy," the commandante stated with a smirk. "If I cannot hang Zorro tomorrow, she will have to do in his place."

"You cold-hearted bas. . ." Diego bit his tongue. He closed his eyes as he tried to contain his rage. Taking a deep breath, he asked, "May I see her?"

De Soto thought for a moment. "Why not? Maybe you can talk some sense into her." He reached for his keys. "All she has to do is reveal Zorro's identity, then she is free to go." He shook his head. "I really don't understand why she is still protecting him, especially after the way he betrayed her."

"Just what do you mean by that, Alcalde?" Diego was quickly losing his patience with his old schoolmate. 

"Come on, everyone knows you only married her to protect her reputation," replied Ignacio. "He obviously used her then tossed her aside."

It took all of Diego's control not to punch the other man in the face. Sensing he had pushed Diego too far, de Soto opened the door leading to the cell block. "Go speak with your wife, de la Vega." He grinned evilly as the tall caballero strode past him and stepped into the jail.

Victoria rushed up to the bars as soon as she saw her husband. They started to reach for each other, hesitating though as the Alcalde had followed behind him.

"Ignacio, _por favor_ , if we might be alone for a few minutes?" he asked irritably.

"Very well. Just for a few minutes though." He exited into his office, closing the door as he chuckled to himself.

"Diego, it's a trap," Victoria whispered when de Soto was gone. The couple embraced as best they could through the iron bars.

" _Si_ ," he acknowledged. He touched her smooth cheek. "Victoria, are you all right?"

"Yes," she declared, not exactly telling truth. She actually was scared to death. "He wants me to tell him who Zorro is. He does not believe me when I say I don't know. Oh, Diego," she said, tears welling up in her beautiful dark eyes. "He is going to hang me in the morning."

"I will not allow that to happen," vowed her husband passionately. "Don't worry, _mi querida_. I will find a way. . ." He wiped the dampness from her face then leaned down to kiss her warm lips through the cold metal bars of her cell.

"Diego," she whispered once they ended the knee weakening kiss. "I have to tell you something. I. . ."

The door banged open, letting them know the Alcalde had returned. "Time's up, de la Vega," he announced smugly.

The couple moved apart but continued to gaze into each other's eyes. "Please do not do anything foolish, Diego," Victoria reiterated her plea from the previous day.

"I won't," he pledged, crossing his fingers behind his back. Diego then trailed Ignacio out of the room.

"That is excellent advice, Diego," de Soto suggested as he shut the door. "Why don't you just run along home. Nothing you or your father can do or say will change my mind. Your wife's fate is in Zorro's hands now."

Diego, not trusting himself to respond, stalked angrily out of the building, slamming the door on his way.

Z Z Z

"Will you act like a de la Vega for once?" thundered Don Alejandro. "In case you haven't realized it, Victoria is going to hang tomorrow morning. I say we gather as many of the caballeros as we can and storm the garrison."

"And what good would that do?" his son shouted in reply. "Someone could get hurt or killed." Like his precious querida. He glared at his father as the old don stared furiously back at him.

"Don't you even care that your wife is in jail?" asked the old don. " _Por Dios_ , she is going to die, Diego. And all you can do is sit there and calmly read a book. You really are nothing but a coward." He shook his grey haired head in disgust.

Diego couldn't have been more hurt than if the elder de la Vega had shot him in the heart. He hung his head in despair. He knew if his father knew he was Zorro, he wouldn't treat him like this. Maybe now was the time to tell him.

He got to his feet. "Father, there is. . ."

Don Alejandro waved him off before he could even begin. "I don't want to hear anymore of your pathetic excuses, Diego. Fine, we won't rescue Victoria. We'll just let her hang in the morning." He narrowed his eyes as he glowered at his son. "I just hope you can live with yourself. I know I couldn't."

The older man marched from the library. Diego sat back down on the settee, his head in his hands. Taking several gulping breaths, he rose and hit the mantle. He disappeared through the opened panel in the fireplace.

He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He could try to free Victoria himself. But the cuartel was probably so heavily guarded, a flea could not slip in undetected let alone a fox.

There was always the hope that the governor would be merciful. That he would not allow an innocent woman to die in the masked outlaw's place. But he could not count on that.

He exhaled slowly. There was not a chance in hell he was going to let Victoria hang in his place. Not his _querida bonita_ , especially now that she was finally his. Six short weeks hardly made up for the twenty years he had spent worshiping her from afar.

He cast a baleful eye upward. No God could be so cruel. To allow him such a small taste of paradise then snatch it away so soon. And heaven it had been too. He groaned as thoughts of Victoria in his arms, in his bed, filled his mind.

Diego paced across the stone floor of the cave. He paused as the clothes rack holding Zorro's disguise caught his eye. Removing the black sombrero, he held it his hands, staring at it forsakenly. Then he threw it across the room

The hat landed at Felipe's feet as he appeared in the entrance archway. He bent down and picked it up, brushing the dust off of it. The young man looked up at his adopted father. He had overheard the fight Diego and Don Alejandro had just had. It had twisted his stomach in knots. He knew what the other man was going to do and that didn't help his anxiety either.

Diego glanced up, seeing his son's worried countenance. "There is only one solution to this dilemma," he declared resignedly. "I know Zorro will walk right into the Alcalde's trap." He closed his eyes. "But I cannot allow Victoria to die in my place."

Felipe nodded. "Are you sure, Diego, that Zorro can't. . ." Both men stared at each other in shock, realizing that for the first time, Felipe had not stuttered or stammered as he spoke.

Diego hugged his son tightly as the young man tried not to cry. "I have been so proud to call you my son, Felipe," he stated as he pulled back. "I know I can count on you to watch over Victoria and father for me after I'm. . ." He paused, seeing the tears threatening to spill from his son's eyes. "Don't be sad, _hijo_. We both knew from the start it might come to this."

"I know, but. . ." Felipe had to turn away as his heart was breaking. "I. . .I will saddle Toronado." The tears started falling as he recognized that he would be doing so for the last time.

Z Z Z


	10. Surrender

It was very dark that night, with only a small sliver of the moon visible in the sky. A lone coyote could be heard howling off in the distance. The alcalde of Los Angeles sat alone at his desk, busily writing out a list of all the preparations needed for the next day. Several candles had been lit and were making flickering shadows on the walls of his office.

De Soto was so absorbed in his task, he did not notice the silver flash of a blade as it reached out and tapped one of the candles. It retreated quickly as the flame was extinguished.

The alcalde glanced up from his desk as the room grew slightly dimmer. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, he shrugged and resumed his work.

Zorro smiled sardonically as he hid in the darkness. It had been almost too easy to enter the pueblo, then the garrison, unnoticed. Maybe Ignacio was not as clever as he thought he was or else it was part of the ambush that had most certainly been set for him.

Again his sword darted out, snuffing out another candle. This time when de Soto's head came up, he saw a small plume of smoke rising from the blackened wick. "Who's there?" he demanded, shooting upward out of his chair, half frightened, half irate. Receiving no reply, he went to sit back down when the masked man emerged from the shadows, proceeded by the long blade of his saber.

" _Buenos noches_ , Alcalde."

De Soto reached for his own weapon but Zorro jabbed the point of his sword against his throat before the other man's hand could even grip its hilt.

"Let her go," growled the man in black.

The alcalde did not bother to pretend he did not know about whom Zorro was speaking. "I will, now that she has achieved my purpose," he stated excitedly. "I just knew you would come to her rescue even though she is married to another man."

"She is an innocent in all this," declared the masked man. "You continue to sink to new lows, Alcalde."

The commandante ignored the insult. "Do you surrender, Zorro?" he asked boldly, considering the other man had him at his mercy.

Zorro whisked his blade away, sliding it into its scabbard. "I will surrender," he replied, "but only if you agree to two conditions."

De Soto laughed derisively. "Only two?" he inquired. "You are hardly in a position to ask for favors, but go ahead. Let me hear them."

"First I want your solemn promise that you will release Señora de la Vega and never bother her again as long as she lives," stated the man in black.

"Since you will be dead, I have no further need of the señora," the alcalde conceded. "Si, you have my promise. But be warned, Zorro," he added, shaking his finger, "if you try to escape, her neck goes back in the noose."

" _Si_ ," the man in black said through gritted teeth, then continued. "Secondly, I wish that no one removes my mask but the governor. I believe he would want that privilege for himself."

"Hmm, you do have a valid point." De Soto stroked his beard as he mulled it over. He really wanted to rip the black silk from his enemy's face that very instant. But if doing so incurred Aguila's wrath. . . "Very well. Only the governor will remove your mask. Hand over your weapons, Zorro. You are under arrest."

He had a hard time concealing his giddiness as the masked bandit laid his sword onto the desk. Next came the black leather whip, followed by the dagger pulled from his waist band. The alcalde snatched up his keys and unlocked the door leading to the jail. He opened it wide, motioning for his captive to step through it. "After you, Zorro," he invited with mock politeness.

Zorro walked down the steps. He could see in the darkness that Victoria was asleep on the narrow cot in her cell.

"Doña Victoria," de Soto called out. The keys rattled in his hand as he found the one that opened the barred door. "Wake up, Señora."

As soon as the cell door swung free, Zorro pushed past the Alcalde. He knelt down on one knee beside the cot. "Victoria," he said softly, brushing his gloved hand against her cheek.

She slowly opened her eyes, at first not remembering where she was. Seeing the masked man there beside her made her realize what he had done. Her eyes filled with tears. "Zorro, no," she pleaded as she sat up.

He took her hands in his. "I had to, Victoria," he explained gently. "I could not allow you to hang in my place."

"But. . ." She was rudely interrupted by de Soto.

"Enough," he snorted impatiently. "Doña Victoria, you are free to go. I will get Mendoza to escort you home."

Zorro assisted the trembling woman to her feet. She immediately threw her arms around and pressed herself close against him. "Diego, you promised," she whispered into his ear, the anguish plain in her tone.

He smiled sadly then kissed her passionately. They were oblivious to their audience as their tongues entwined, the fire igniting between them. The commandante cleared his throat irritably, causing the couple to reluctantly move apart.

"As touching as this may be," he sneered. "Señora de la Vega," he spat out her last name, "you must leave. Now."

She did not heed him. "No, wait." Victoria begged for more time. She gazed up at the masked man. "Please, D. . . Zorro, I have to tell. . ."

"That is quite enough," the alcalde cut in again. He grabbed her slender arm and yanked her roughly from the cell, then slammed the door shut. Zorro leapt forward, grasping the metal bars with his leather clad hands.

"Ignacio, if you ever touch her again," he growled in a low, menacing voice. "I will kill you."

De Soto threw his head back and laughed loudly. "You are hardly in a position to threaten me, Zorro," he managed to say. Then he narrowed his eyes. Only one person in Los Angeles called him by his given name. What an absurd notion, he thought, there was no way _he_ could be Zorro. 

He jostled Victoria's arm. "Come along, Señora. Mendoza will return you to your naive husband."

"Don't bother," she replied tersely. "I will stay at the tavern." She pulled her arm from de Soto's grip and rushed up to the cell. "I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you, _querida_." He gently touched her cheek. Victoria abruptly turned and walked out of the jail. She did not want him to see the tears that began to stream down her beautiful face.

Z Z Z

The sun was just beginning to peek over the eastern skyline as the alcalde sat sleepily at his desk. He had not slept a wink all night. Every hour he checked to see if Zorro was really still locked up in his cell. That plus the excitement of finally having the masked menace behind bars caused his insomnia.

De Soto passed the time envisioning all the awards and promotions sure to come his way. He would now be able to leave this dry dust hole that had been his home for far, far, too long and return to his beloved Madrid.

He wearily got to his feet, going to spy on Zorro once more. Seeing the masked man, fast asleep on the small and uncomfortable cot, stirred his ire. "Like he hasn't a care in the world," he muttered bitterly. He collapsed tiredly into his chair, his adrenalin rush finally wearing off. Leaning over the desk top, he supported his head with his hands.

Ignacio just closed his bloodshot eyes for a quick catnap when Sergeant Mendoza came stomping noisily into his office with an irate Don Alejandro following closely on his heels.

"Don Alejandro here to see you, Sir," announced the sergeant in a loud, booming voice.

Or at least it seemed that way to the exhausted commandante. His head jerked up and he scowled at the intruders. "I can see that, Mendoza." He turned viciously on the old caballero. "Just what do you want, Señor?"

"I demand you release my daughter immediately," declared the elder de la Vega forcefully. _Por Dios_ , if his son wasn't man enough to save his wife, then he would do so. He had slept poorly, tossing and turning until he decided to take this course of action. Victoria meant more to him evidently than she did to her own husband . He'd be damned if he'd watch her hang.

"She has already been freed, Don Alejandro," stated de Soto.

"You don't expect me to believe Zorro fell for your stupid trap of arresting Victoria?" an incredulous Don Alejandro asked. "He is too smart for that."

"It seems that Zorro isn't as intelligent as you think he is, Señor," the alcalde paused to chuckle. "And your son needs to keep a tighter rein on his wife from now on."

"What is that suppose to mean?" demanded the old don.

"Why don't you go ask ‘your daughter'?" countered the commandante. He glared malevolently at the furious old man. "Is there something else?" he asked, noting the other man's reluctance to leave.

"Yes, there is," remembered the elder de la Vega. "I have a speech I wish to give while Governor Aguila is here."

"No," de Soto flatly denied the request. "What do you think I am, _loco_?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Don Alejandro replied calmly. He pumped his fist and spun on his heel, exiting the office.

Z Z Z

Victoria placed the striped _rebozo_ atop her raven locks as she entered the dim interior of the mission church. Dropping several coins into the provided box, she lit one of the votive candles in front of the statue of the Virgin Mary. Then she knelt, crossed herself and began to pray.

" _Santa Maria, Madre de Dios_ ," she whispered. "Please, do not let him hang. He is a good man, a good husband." Tears flowed unchecked down her cheeks.

"Oh, please, I love him so much." Victoria bowed her head and prayed silently as she vainly tried to wipe the wetness from her face. Dear God, do not take him away. He cannot die now. I need him so much. I don't know how I will go on without him, especially now. . . Oh, _Dios_ , I love him. . .

She turned and looked expectantly when she heard the church door creak open, desperately hoping her appeals had been answered. She couldn't hide her disappointment as Felipe and Ana Maria walked up the aisle to kneel beside her.

"Oh, Victoria," whispered the young woman. "I am so sorry."

" _Gracias_ ," replied Victoria as Felipe squeezed her hand. She glanced up at him perceptively. "She knows?"

Felipe nodded. He had been up all night, agonizing over what would take place today. His sweetheart had known something was wrong the second she had seen him that morning. She could not understand why he would be so upset about Zorro's death unless. . .

Ana Maria flung her arms around the older woman as she started weeping, remembering how she had felt when she thought Felipe was going to hang. The young man did the best he could to console the two women he cared for the most in the world, but truth be told, he wished he could cry along with them.

The unhappy trio emerged from the church a short while later. As they made their way to the tavern, several small boys came running into the plaza. They had been lying in wait at the outskirts of the pueblo, each hoping to be the first to detect the governor's arrival.

"He's coming! The governor is here!" they announced loudly. They spread their message throughout the plaza as a splendid coach rumbled through the pueblo gate. The vehicle was surrounded by twenty soldiers dressed in white uniforms, mounted on horseback.

People stopped whatever they were doing to watch the conveyance came to a halt in the middle of town, raising a large cloud of dust.

Sergeant Mendoza immediately headed toward the coach. The alcalde stepped from his office, attired in his most spectacular uniform. The garrison's lancers assembled in formation as the governor alit from the coach.

He brushed the dirt from his magnificent garments. They too were white but were trimmed with so much gold braid and so many gold buttons, it was nearly blinding. The front of his jacket dripped with medals. His ensemble was completed by gleaming black knee high boots, a red satin cape and a black hat with a large white ostrich plume.

"So that is where all our tax money goes," remarked Don Alejandro as he joined Victoria and the others on the tavern porch. "And we thought our alcalde was a spendthrift." They observed as the pueblo soldiers smartly saluted Governor Aguila, who looked down his long nose at them.

The alcalde bowed formally. "I am Don Ignacio de Soto, the alcalde of the pueblo de Los Angeles." He straightened as he continued. "Welcome to our most humble garri. . ."

"I know very well who you are, de Soto," Aguila interrupted brusquely. "I see the gallows have been prepared. I take that to mean you have finally captured the rebel bandit Zorro?" 

"Yes, indeed, Governor," the alcalde replied proudly. "At this very moment, that masked traitor is in my cuartel, awaiting his execution."

Citizens who had gathered near the coach gasped loudly. Groups of people began to whisper animatedly. Several of the town's matrons cast speculative glances Victoria's way. She held her head high, but out of sight, her knuckles were white as she grasped Felipe's hand.

"Where is Diego?" asked Don Alejandro. He sighed with exasperation. "This is so typical of him. Whenever there is trouble, he is nowhere to be found. I cannot believe what a coward my son has turned out to be."

"Do not say that, Don Alejandro." Victoria instantly jumped to her husband's defense. "It is not true."

Her father-in-law shook his head wearily. "I am afraid it is, my daughter."

The alcalde led the governor and his entourage to the waiting gallows, then turned to Mendoza.

"Sergeant, bring out the prisoner."

Z Z Z


	11. The Legend Unmasked

Mendoza, shaking with trepidation, saluted his commandante, then motioned the other garrison lancers to follow him.

Aguila and de Soto climbed up the stairs and stood on the high platform. "I must commend you, Alcalde," the governor stated. "I had serious doubts about your leadership capabilities since you failed to bring this outlaw to justice for so many years." He smiled insincerely. "It is amazing what a little motivation in the right direction can accomplish."

"It was just a matter of time, Excellency," de Soto gulped nervously, wondering what was taking his dim-witted sergeant so long.

Inside the cuartel, Padre Benitez was just finishing up administering last rites to the masked man. Zorro was a strong person, thought the gentle padre; seemingly undaunted by his impeding death. He had so much to live for though. His wife, son, and father were all going to miss him terribly.

The priest was putting away his implements when Mendoza entered the jail. "It is time," he said quietly. He unlocked the barred door and let Padre Benitez and Zorro pass though before closing it with a clang.

The crowd grew silent as the garrison gates were opened wide. Two soldiers beating drums led the possession out into the plaza. The sergeant walked side by side with Zorro, whose hands were shackled behind his back. The padre brought up the rear of the line, praying for the masked man's soul.

The townspeople moved out of the way as the lancers progressed to the scaffolding that held the single noose. Victoria suddenly jumped down from the tavern porch and pushed her way through the crowd. Felipe and Don Alejandro tried to stop her but she was too quick for them. "No!" she shouted. Two of the governor's soldiers attempted to impede her but she shoved them aside. She threw her arms around Zorro, pressing her face against his broad chest.

"Señora de la Vega!" de Soto bellowed irately from the platform. "Step away from the prisoner!"

"No!," she exclaimed defiantly. She looked into Zorro's sad green eyes. "If I don't tell you now," she began tearfully, "you will never know. I'm going to have a baby. Our baby."

People standing near the couple overheard what she said and quickly spread the news across the plaza.

Zorro was stunned by her announcement. "A child?" he inquired gently. He gazed at her, full of remorse. "Oh, _querida_ , I'm so sorry. I would not have. . ."

"It will be all right," she reassured him unconvincingly. "Maybe I will not be so sad because of the _niño_. But I will still miss you every day for the rest of my life." Tears flowed down her face. "I love you so much, Diego," she whispered.

"I love you, my dearest Victoria," he murmured. He wished he could wrap his arms around her one last time. He wanted to touch her stomach, to connect with the child inside. Hell, he wanted to make love to her, right here, right now. But it was impossible. A tear fell unchecked from his eye. "I'm sorry, _querida_ ," he said again. He bent down as she reached up and their lips met for their final kiss.

De Soto stomped down the steps to where they stood. "That is quite enough," he hissed angrily. "Stand back, Señora, or I will hang you alongside your lover."

The couple ended the kiss and Victoria stepped back, still gazing into his eyes. Don Alejandro, unbeknownst to her, had come up to stand behind her. He could not believe what he had heard. Victoria was carrying Zorro's child. Is that why his son married her or had he been played for a fool by his bride? Where was Diego anyway? He should be here, defending his wife's honor. He put his hand on Victoria's shoulder as Zorro glared menacingly at the Alcalde.

"You promised not to harm her," he reminded the other man. "You have me. Let's get this over with."

"My sentiments exactly," de Soto agreed. "Sergeant, proceed."

The masked man gave one last look at the woman he loved and the man standing behind her. "Keep her safe, Father," he said quietly as Mendoza guided him up the wooden stairs. The stout sergeant removed Zorro's hat then placed the thick rope of the noose around his neck.

De Soto removed a rolled document from his jacket pocket. "This is a warrant of execution for the rebel outlaw known as Zorro," he read aloud from it. "He has been found guilty of the following crimes; treason, sedition, robbery, conspiracy, insurrection, assaulting government personnel, damaging government property. . . and it would also seem adultery." He glanced at Victoria then at his prisoner. "Any last words, Zorro, before you die?"

"Everyone of my so-called crimes was done in the name of justice, in the cause of freedom," he declared forcefully. "I know in my heart as you all know in yours, I am guilty of no crime. Unless it is a crime to fight against injustice and tyranny; to not stand idly by and do nothing as your friends and neighbors, your family, the very people whom you love." 

He paused as he looked down at Victoria. She had been surrounded not only by his father, but also Felipe, Ana Maria and her mother. The man in black continued. "watch these people being beaten down and oppressed by the very government that is supposed to protect them." He took a deep breath. " _Señores y señoras_ , I'm neither a criminal nor a hero. I am just a man who wanted to right the wrongs he saw going on around him." He closed his eyes.

There was a growing restlessness among the gathered citizenry as Zorro's words sunk in. De Soto, sensing that things might get out of hand, cleared his throat. "First we will see just who this traitor is, hiding behind his cowardly mask," he announced. "Governor Aguila, if you will do the honors, _por favor_." He gestured toward the man in black.

"It will be my pleasure," replied the governor. "Let this be a lesson to all of you," he chided. "Men like this Zorro do not care about you. They just spout such treason as they lighten your purse." He reached behind Zorro's head and untied the knot of black silk.

Loud gasps of surprise swept through the crowd as the mask was removed to reveal the face of Diego de la Vega.

" _Don Diego_ ," murmured Mendoza in shock. "I never would have guessed."

Don Alejandro tried to climb the gallows' stairs but two lancers detained him. "There must be some mistake," he protested. "That is my son. You cannot hang him."

"I'm sorry, Father," Diego apologized profoundly. "I should have told you a long time ago." He regretted he had not had the chance to say goodbye properly to his father. That their last words to each other had been so hostile. They were only a few of so many regrets. "Father, I lo. . ."

But de Soto cut short the conversation between father and son. "Oh I can and will, Don Alejandro." He spun around to face his old schoolmate. "So it was you. I never suspected it for a moment until last night when you called me Ignacio." He chuckled self-deprecatingly. "You had us all fooled, Diego and now you must pay the price."

The alcalde nodded to Mendoza, silently issuing the order to pull the wooden lever that would send Diego to his death. The sergeant rolled his eyes upward, uttering a short prayer of forgiveness as he crossed himself. He gripped the handle tightly with both hands. Then he let go, taking a step backward.

"I cannot do it, Sir," he said, knowing the trouble he would be in. "I am sorry, it is not right." He looked at the man who had considered him his friend and smiled weakly.

He did not have to wait long for the alcalde to unleash his fury. " _You coward_ ," de Soto hissed into Mendoza's round face. "How dare you embarrass me in front of the governor. I will personally see to it that you are demoted to private with permanent assignment to latrine duty. That is if I don't court martial you first." Then, just as swiftly, he turned and smiled politely through clenched teeth at Aguila. 

"I have to do everything myself," he complained. De Soto shoved the disobedient soldier aside and reached for the lever.

Victoria buried her face into Don Alejandro's shirt. She could not bear to watch as the man she loved, the father of her child, died such a horrible death. Many of the other women, including Ana Maria, were openly weeping as well.

The alcalde was about to pull the handle when a lone man on horseback came galloping through the pueblo gate. He was shouting something no one could hear quite clearly. Slowing to an abrupt halt, it became obvious he was a soldier and that he had traveled a long way, judging by the dust and grime that covered his uniform.

"Wait! Stop!" he cried as he dismounted his animal then forced his way to the scaffolding. "I have urgent news for Governor Aguila from Mexico City."

"Well, what is it, Capitan?" the official asked impatiently. "Come on, man, we haven't all day."

The soldier took a deep breath before making his pronouncement. "Three months ago, Mexico declared itself an independent nation. Agustin Iturbide has been installed as presidente of the new government." He waved a rolled parchment.

Cheers arose from the people. They began celebrating; dancing and shouting, " _Viva Mexico!_ " Amid all the chaos, the alcalde tried to be heard.

" _Silencio! Silencio!_ " he shouted. "This is nothing more than one of Zorro's nefarious tricks." He pointed to the messenger. "Lancers, arrest that impostor!"

Several soldiers seized the man by the arms. The document he had held fluttered unnoticed to the ground. The townspeople began to protest, shouting insults at de Soto and the men detaining the courier.

Aguila turned to the alcalde and sneered. "I can see why you are such a laughingstock, de Soto. You cannot even control a few farmers and shopkeepers."

The commandante's spine straightened in response to the verbal jab. "Lancers!" he called out. "Arrest the protesters!"

This order caused total havoc. Nearly everyone had been demonstrating. The soldiers started chasing citizens all around the plaza. De Soto kept barking out commands, adding to the mayhem.

Diego used this opportunity to slip his head from the thick noose. He gestured to Mendoza, who still stood on the platform, to unlock his shackled wrists.

The poor sergeant was torn once again between his duty as a Royal Lancer and his longtime friendship with both Diego and Zorro. He was still reeling from the revelation that all this time, the masked bandit had been his old _amigo_ Diego. Realizing what the other man's fate was destined to be otherwise, friendship won out. He awkwardly searched for the key to the manacles that held Diego's hands together. Finally finding it, he first unlocked one then the other.

" _Gracias_ , Mendoza," whispered a grateful Diego. He then snatched the sword the soldier wore from its scabbard. "Sorry, _amigo_ ," he said, an unapologetic grin on his handsome face. Diego leapt over the platform railing, landing nimbly on his feet. He raised the borrowed blade into the air.

"People of Los Angeles!" he shouted. "It is time for all of us to fight our oppressors. Let's rid this pueblo of tyranny once and for all!"

The angry mob began shouting again. Chants of " _Viva Mexico!_ " and " _Viva Zorro!_ " filled the air. Many ran to their homes and shops, bringing out anything that could be used as a weapon. A few swords were mingled with the odd assortment of brooms, iron skillets, shovels and other household tools.

Ana Maria and Leonora had quickly hustled Victoria out of harm's way, practically having to drag her to the tavern porch when the demonstrations had first broken out. Now she ran into the building, returning with several skillets and pots.

"Here, give these to anyone who needs a weapon," she urged the Ortega women. "Arm yourselves as well." Victoria ducked back into the tavern and brought out the club she kept behind the bar.

The lancers from the garrison were joined by the soldiers of the governor's contingent. But they were seriously outnumbered. Men, women and even children had entered the melee. Don Alejandro had picked up the messenger's dropped decree and put it inside his vest pocket for safe keeping. He was having a great time, hitting and poking at the soldiers with a borrowed shovel.

Diego had engaged a few of the governor's men in easily won sword fights. He had just punched his last victim in the stomach, causing the soldier to fall to the ground. He spun around to find Felipe behind him, holding out Sir Edmund's saber.

" _Gracias, hijo_ ," said Diego. He tossed Mendoza's sword to the young man at the same time Felipe launched Zorro's weapon at him. Both swords were deftly caught.

" _Gracias, padre_ ," Felipe returned with a grin. They saluted each other with their blades, then searched out citizens who needed assistance. Felipe went to help an old lady who was keeping a lancer at bay with her cane as she called him names.

However, when Diego scanned the plaza, his eyes met the enraged ones of Ignacio de Soto. Within seconds, they were crossing swords.

"Diego de la Vega," de Soto spat out his name, but it still left a bad taste in his mouth. "So the meek and mild poet turns out to be the cunning fox. It is still hard to believe."

"Believe it, Ignacio," replied his old schoolmate mockingly. He parried the sudden lunge of the alcalde's weapon so fiercely it nearly knocked the other man off his feet.

De Soto recovered in time to ward off a thrust by Diego. "Where on earth did you learn to fence? As I recall, you spent most of your time at university with your nose in a book."

"Not all the time," retorted Diego, executing a _riposte_ after warding off another attack by the commandante. "Sir Edmund Kendall worked me into his schedule whenever he could. In fact, this is his saber."

"Kendall?" De Soto's jawed dropped. The master swordsman had offered his championship saber to any student who could best him. No one had done so while he had been at the university nor the ten years prior to that when the British knight had first issued the challenge. So Diego had been the one to do it. Ignacio stared at his opponent warily.

The Los Angelenos had contained all of the soldiers and things were beginning to calm down. Several of the local lancers, led by Mendoza, had switched sides early on and fought along with the people. The stout sergeant held the governor at bay, much to the official's indignation.

The duel between Diego and de Soto became the focus of everyone's attention. The clashing of their blades echoed throughout the plaza. Ignacio held his own for awhile but soon it was evident Diego was the superior swordsman. A compound _redoublement_ knocked the Alcalde's sword from his hand. Diego's saber was at his throat before he could retrieve it.

"Please," begged the humiliated man as he sank to his knees. "Don't kill me."

"If it had been my intention to kill you, Ignacio; you would have been dead the day you first stepped foot in Los Angeles." Diego lowered his sword, then slowly and deliberately slashed his last ‘Z' onto the alcalde's finest jacket. He hit his adversary in the face with a left hook, rendering the man unconscious.

A great shout rose up from the people. Don Alejandro held up the parchment he had recouped earlier. "This clearly states that Mexico is now indeed an independent nation," he read from the document. "All Spanish officials and military personnel are to return to Spain immediately unless they sign an oath of loyalty to the new government."

More cheers of " _Viva Mexico!_ " and " _Viva Zorro!_ " drowned out any more of what the elder de la Vega might have read. He would have been interrupted anyway as Diego made his way over to his father.

"I am sorry, Father," his son apologized as he embraced the old caballero tightly. "I should have told you long ago. Can you forgive me?"

Don Alejandro was still a little stunned by the disclosure that all this time Zorro had been his son, his own flesh and blood. A deep shame settled over him, as he thought of all the hurtful barbs he had said to Diego over the years. And all this time, his son had been risking his life for him and the people of this pueblo. "Can you ever forgive me, Diego," he countered. "I should have never. . ."

"I already have, Father," the younger man interrupted. "Believe me, it is not your fault."

The elder de la Vega hugged his son once more. Then his face broke into a wide grin. "A grandchild. I'm getting another grandchild." 

He nodded in his daughter-in-law's direction as she was pushing through the throng of well-wishers and celebrants, trying to reach her husband. Diego fought his way toward her. They stared at each other for a moment, reeling a little from their good fortune. They merged together and kissed hungrily.

No one noticed as Felipe seized Ana Maria's hand then got down on one knee before her. "Oh Felipe, are you. . ." she began to say, but he held up his hand to silence her.

"I love you, Ana Maria," he said self-consciously, but his voice remained steady. "Will you marry me?"

It was Ana Maria's turn to be speechless. She started to sway. Felipe stood up in time to catch her before she fell to the ground.

"Felipe, you can speak?" she whispered in astonishment.

" _Si_ ," he replied with a smile.

" _Madre de Dios_ ," she uttered, still in shock. Then she remembered the question he had asked her. " _Si_."

"You mean. . ."

" _Si_ ," she repeated then she kissed him. When they pulled back from each other several minutes later, she looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You have some explaining to do, _mi querido_."

He just smiled happily then kissed her again.

"Dios mio." Both Diego and Victoria murmured when they finally drew apart. He reached down, placing his hand on her still flat stomach. "Are you sure so soon? It must have been that first night."

" _Si_ ," she replied. "In a little over seven months, Señor, you're going to be a father."

"It is a good thing Zorro has retired his mask then," declared Diego. "Hopefully the people of Los Angeles and California are free of their oppressors at last." He hugged her close.

"I love you, Diego," she said.

"I love you, Victoria, _mi querida, mi corazon_."

He kissed her again as the citizens of the pueblo continued to celebrate the good news of their freedom.

Z Z Z


	12. Epilogue

"And they lived happily ever after." Diego de la Vega announced as he finished the story. He glanced up to meet the eyes of his beautiful Victoria. Then he looked around the library of the hacienda. The wide eyes of his three sons were staring up at him. He planted a kiss on the top of the raven curls of the little girl who sat on his lap.

"That is my favorite story, Papa," stated the eldest of the boys. Nine year old Alfonso de la Vega may have been named for his maternal grandfather but he was an almost exact replica of his father.

"Ours, too." The six year old twins, Alejandro and Francisco bounced off the settee and began a pretend sword fight. Diego looked at his sons proudly. They kept him and Victoria very busy. It had been a long time since the de la Vega hacienda had rang with so much children's laughter.

" _Muchachos_ , outside if you are going to play so rough," chided their mother. They looked at each other and then tore out of the room, followed by their older brother. Victoria shook her head but smiled at them indulgently. "They have so much energy."

Diego glanced down at his little daughter, who had fallen asleep. Felicidad Elena Victoria de la Vega was only two years old but had had her father wrapped around her finger since birth, especially since she grew to resemble her mother more every day.

So much had happened since that day ten years ago. The transaction from Spanish to Mexican rule went rather smoothly. Ignacio de Soto had left on the first ship back to Spain, so anxious was he to shake the dust of Los Angeles from his feet. Privately he cursed himself for wasting so many years in California, far away from where the real power was. He had many years of bowing and scraping to make up for upon his return to Madrid.

Sergeant Mendoza was named commandante of the garrison. He also had been first in line to sign the loyalty oath. The pueblo was his home and he had no wish to leave. He and Leonora Ortega married about a year after Zorro's near execution. 

Don Alejandro had been voted the new alcalde in an election he insisted upon when the people just had wanted to give him the job. It had been a landslide victory. He only remained at the post for five years though, wanting to spend more time with his ever growing brood of beloved grandchildren.

Felipe had stunned not only Ana Maria but everyone in the pueblo by revealing he could hear and speak. Felipe's law practice was quite successful as Los Angeles continued to grow and his services were needed more and more.

Victoria oversaw the day to day operation of the tavern until she was about six months pregnant. She then left it in the capable hands of Pilar and Alicia. She would fill in for them from time to time, but even that occurred less often as her and Diego's family grew. Victoria finally had the children she had wanted for so long, the tavern seemed insignificant in comparison. She did not want to sell it though, and Diego agreed with her decision. They would keep it for one of their children to run one day if they wished.

Diego carried the sleeping Felicidad to the nursery. Victoria helped him to tuck her in her little bed and then they stepped into their bedroom. A wicked gleam shone in Diego's eyes as he embraced his wife.

"The baby is asleep, the boys are outside," he said. "My father is in town. What say you and I take a little ‘siesta'?"

Victoria responded by kissing him fiercely and unbuttoning his shirt.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said when he could breathe again. Even after all these years, he sometimes found it hard to believe that Victoria was his wife. And they had been good years, with only one unhappy incident marring them. 

Diego looked at the woman he held in his arms. _Dios mio_ , he loved her. He lowered her to their bed and their mouths meet, their tongues intertwining. Their passion for each other had never been sated.

"I am the luckiest woman in the world," purred Victoria a little later that afternoon. "I still shudder to think though of what might have happened that day. I was so close to losing you."

"I know," replied her husband. "We have been blessed. We have our children and each other. And Zorro's services have never been needed since then."

"Oh, I can think of one service he has been providing." His wife smiled naughtily at him, running her hand through his hair. The silver strands that now mingled with the black only made him more handsome. Victoria then grew solemn. "I love you, Diego de la Vega, with all of my heart."

" _Mi querida_ Victoria, I love you so much," he murmured, reaching for her and placing a kiss on her rosy mouth, one she eagerly returned.

Z Z Z

_FIN_


End file.
